Reading: The Moon's Rise: Arc Of Lightning
by Shinobi Duelist
Summary: Zeus has just turned Thalia into a tree, and he is greatly distressed. So the fates decide to give them the tale of another world, with some surprise guests joining them.
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wanted to do one of these, so I am. I've received permission from Naruto-Vergil Sparda to do this. Here's hoping I don't fuck this up.**

* * *

The twelve Olympian gods sat, along with Hades, and Zeus had his head in his hands. Hesita tended the flames of the hearth nearby, while Hera and Athena were comforting had just been forced to turn his daughter into a tree, and he felt awful. Ares was speaking with Apollo, while Hermes was discussing he was happy that Thalia had managed to save his son. Artemis was also comforting her father, and Dionysus just didn't care. Demeter was silent, thinking about ways to annoy Hades.

The sky god glared at Hades. "You...I should make you fade right now!"

"You broke your oath!" Hades growled. "If anyone should fade, it should be you!"

"Both of you calm down!" Poseidon ordered. "Arguing will only lead to war! There is point!"

Zeus grumbled in anger, but the last thing he needed was to head into war when he was so distressed, so he nodded.

It was then that a flash of light, that made even the gods shield their eyes. When it faded, three people stood there. The three fates: Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. The gods all bowed their heads.

"Fates," Poseidon said with a polite voice. "You honor us with your presence. May I ask why you have come to visit us?"

"We are here because we sensed great distress here on Olympus," Clotho said. "So we have decided to try and make things better, by giving to you a book about an alternate world."

"An alternate world?" Athena said, heavily interested.

"Yes," Atropos spoke. "And we have brought beings from the future of this dimension to listen as well." Another flash of light filled the room. Standing there was a 16 year old boy with shaggy, black hair and sea green eyes. He unnaturally resembled Poseidon, much to Athena's irritation. He was dressed om jeans and an orange camp half blood T-shirt.

To his left was a girl with curly blonde hair, and stormy grey eyes. She held a book under her arm and was dressed in the same clothes as the boy, but had a bracelet on her wrist and a cap stuffed in her back pocket.

To the boys right was another boy, but it was a satyr. He was rather tall, with curly brown hair, brown eyes, rather large horns, Caucasian skin, a wispy beard on his chin and dark brown shaggy goat legs. He wore an orange T-shirt that read 'WILD LIFE'.

Finally, to the satyr's right, was a familiar girl. She had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She wore the silvery clothes of a hunter of Artemis, a bracelet on her wrist and a bow with a quiver of arrows strapped to her back.

"Introduce yourselves mortals," Hades said with authority.

"I am Annabeth Chase," the blonde girl said. "Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, the one who found the Athena Parthenos and had it returned to the greeks by a roman."

Athena looked at her daughter with both pride and tears in her eyes. That meant in the future...her statue would finally be found. The rift between Romans and Greeks would be cured, thanks to her daughter.

The satyr spoke next. "I am Grover Underwood," he said, and Zeus began to grow angry. "Lord of the Wild, Chosen one of pan, leader of the council of cloven elders."

Both Dionysus and Hermes looked to Grover in shock. Lord of the wild? That was Pan's title! And what was this about being his chosen one?!

The hunter of Artemis spoke next. "I am Thalia Grace," she said, and Zeus' anger drained and he looked in shock. "Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis."

Artemis' eyes grew wide as she looked at her. 'What! How can she be my lieutenant?' the moon goddess thought. 'What happened to Zoe?'

Finally, the black haired boy spoke. "I am Percy Jackson," he said and Poseidon looked in shock. "Son of Poseidon, Hero Of Olympus."

"POSEIDON!" Zeus bellowed. "YOU BROKE YOUR OATH?!"

"You broke yours first," Poseidon said weakly. He looked to his son, but he gave him a reassuring nod. After all, how could he be there if he died?

"We will leave you now," Lachesis said. "And remember. You must not harm these demigods under ANY circumstances!" With their piece said, the fates disappeared.

After an awkward silence, Hera cleared her throat. "Something about a book?"

"Ah, yes!" Annabeth held up a book. "I will read first," she announced, and everyone there nodded. She read the title aloud. "It's called **The Moon's Rise: Arc Of Lightning**."

Everyone looked to Artemis, who raised an eyebrow. "Do not look to me, I haven't a clue."

Annabeth cleared her throat. "**Chapter 1: The Rising Moon**..."

**The dark sky of Konoha was not as beautiful as it once was that night. ****The stars were covered by thick gray clouds, and rain fell on the once cheerful town.**

"So positive already," Hades said dryly.

**This was because news of Uchiha Sasuke's defection had spread throughout Konoha**

"What kind of name is Sasuke Uchiha?" Ares asked.

"A name better than Ares," Apollo said, and all the gods laughed at the war god, who's face was red with rage.

** along with the failed mission to return him. Because of the failed mission, Konoha nearly lost 7 valuable genin. Akimichi Choji, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and the Uzumaki twins: Naruto and Tetsuya.**

**Naruto and Tetsuya lay in bed beside each other. They may have been twins, but they didn't look it. Naruto had golden blonde hair that sprung out wildly on his head. He bore cerulean eyes and a tanned body. He wore a bright orange jumpsuit, however underneath it was a muscled body for one his age, despite all the ramen he ate. On his forehead was usually his forehead protector with the spiral leaf: The symbol of Konoha. Around his neck was a necklace, a green jewel strung on firm leather.**

A large screen appeared in mid air, showing an image of the blonde, playing it like a movie, and Aphrodite licked her lips. "Mama likes what she sees."

**On the bed next to him, was his younger brother. Tetsu, unlike his brother, had black hair, with streaks of red. His hair was also spiky, however it was long, reaching to his shoulders. His eyes, instead of blue like his brother, were a deep violet. He was a bit paler than his older brother, however it suited him. He usually wore a chainmesh shirt, covered by a blood red shirt, with the Uzumaki swirl on the top of the right arm, black ANBU style pants and red Ninja sandals. Over his shirt, he wore a black cloak. Around his neck was his forehead protector bearing Konoha's symbol. Around his neck was a necklace also. However the jewel around his was purple.**

The image shifted to Tetsu, and Aphrodite's eyes turned to stars. "Oh my us! I want these two!"

Ares grumbled.

**Both twins were wrapped in bandages from head to toe, and both were unconscious. Standing over them, was a beautiful woman. She had long auburn hair, tied in a pony tail, and a pair of silver eyes, shining like the moon. She wore a silver jacket and shirt. Encircling her forehead was a silver circlet with a green jewel, similar to Naruto's necklace. She wore blue jeans with a brown belt and silver sneakers. Strapped to her back was a quiver full of arrows, along with a bow.**

Everyone looked to Artemis, who was surprised. "What? Like I said, I don't know."

**She placed a hand on the cheek of both twins and tears fell from her eyes. "Oh my children,"**

Artemis' eyes were wide in shock, as were the eyes everyone else. "WHAT?!" The moon goddess screamed.

"ARTY FELL IN LOVE!" Apollo cheered. "IT FINALLY HAPPENED!"

** she whimpered in sorrow. "Why did I ever leave you here?" She placed a kiss on both of their foreheads. "It's okay my sons. Momma will take you away from here now." She gently lifted up both boys, surprising because they both ate nothing but ramen.**

"What is Ramen?" Ares asked.

"I don't know," Artemis said. Then she mumbled quietly. "But for some reason I want some."

**At that moment, ANBU appeared in the room. Tsunade, Jiraya and Kakashi burst into the room. Tsunade's hands were glowing with chakra, Jiraya had his hands ready for a Katon jutsu, and Kakashi had a Raikiri at the ready. "Stop!" Tsunade barked. "I don't know who you are but you better put those two down, OR ELSE!"**

Thalia gulped. "Oh...not a good idea."

** The silver eyed woman turned around and glared at the trio and ANBU. Tsunade stared at her blankly, not recognizing her, as did Kakashi.**

**But Jiraya knew who it was and immediately bowed. "I am sorry my lady!" Jiraya cried, which shocked everyone besides the woman. "I did not know it was you! Forgive me for my foolishness."**

Artemis nodded in approval. "At least _one _mortal recognizes me. I'm not happy that its a man, but its better than nothing."

**She glared. "I am not amused Jiraya. With you, Tsunade, or Kakashi." Kakashi and Tsunade flinched. They remembered that voice. "But I will forgive _you _Jiraya, as it was you who provided the money for the two of them to eat, live in a house, and get clothing." Jiraya looked up and she smiled kindly, to which the Sannin bowed again.**

Hermes blinked in surprise. "That is NOT Artemis."

** Then she whirled on Kakashi and Tsunade. "As for you two...I should kill you both right now!"**

"There we go," Apollo grinned, getting smacked over the head by his sister.

**The ANBU were ready to charge, but Tsunade halted them. "Please my lady," Tsunade begged. "Forgive me! I had lost my little brother, I had lost Dan. Then I lost a man I considered my own son, your husband!"**

Hera blinked. "I prefer these demigods already as they came from marriage." Most of the gods had the decency to look sheepish.

** The woman growled. "I couldn't bare the pain, I needed to leave!"**

**"Excuses!" She screamed. "You could have stayed! You could have cared for them, adopted them into the Senju Clan, but you decided to leave two defenseless children alone, with the only help coming from a few selected people that saw them as what they were!" Tsunade hung her head in shame. The woman looked to Kakashi.**

**He shook his head. "I have no excuses. I neglected them though they were on my squad, in favor of Sasuke. I felt I owed it to Obito to raise the last Uchiha. I neglected the children of my sensei." The ANBU gasped. "All I can do is say sorry..."**

"At least he acknowledged his mistakes," Hades said.

**The woman shook her head. "At least you acknowledge facts.**

"Hades is psychic," Percy gagged. "What's next, Athena actually likes Poseidon?" The rivals looked queasy at the thought.

** Currently, the only one of you three I hold respect for is Jiraya, though he is male. My children will stay in Konoha- this world- no longer."**

**Tsunade gasped. "No! You can't take them! We need them against the Akatsuki!"**

Artemis' eyes narrowed dangerously. "She dares question a god?"

**The auburn haired woman glared at her. "I CAN take them! And I WILL! They are not tools of war, Jinchuuriki or no!**

"Jinchuuriki?" Dinoysus said, confused.

"Power of the human sacrifice," Athena translated.

**They are human beings with a heart and soul! And Akatsuki shall never touch my children in my world!" As she spoke, the pressure in the room rose. "Pray I never return! Because if I do, I shall level this pathetic village!" With that she began to glow.**

**"Look away!" Jiraya yelled, and nobody dared disobey. They all turned away as a blinding light erupted from the woman. Everyone felt that if they dared to look, they would be vaporized on the spot. Soon, the light faded. They all looked back. All that remained was a letter that said: _'Never again._'**

"Wow Arty," Apollo muttered. "Dramatic much?"

"I got it from our father," Artemis said innocently, and Zeus blushed.

**Tsunade collapsed and began crying loudly. Kakashi just closed his eyes, keeping in his sorrow. Jiraya sniffed a little bit, but didn't let himself show any other emotions. The sky turned darker for those three that night. As it would for all that heard the news. And it quickly spread to other places the twins had saved: The Wave Country, The Spring Country, Takigakure...they all mourned and cried.**

"Eh wusses," Ares muttered. "Suck it up."

**Kami was furious in heaven, ****much to the dismay of her sister Yami and their brother, Shinigami.**

"So that world had their own gods," Athena muttered. "Interesting..."

**Their children of prophecy had been taken away**

Everyone's eyes widened. "Children of Prophecy?" Zeus said, bewildered. "Artemis! You took CHILDREN OF PROPHECY FROM ANOTHER WORLD?!"

Artemis was silent, as she was equally as shocked that she would do such a thing.

**when they thought the mother was both mortal and dead. Kami whirled on Shinigami, who paled and began sweating. From within his stomach, a blonde haired man with blue eyes smiled as he was locked in eternal combat with a nine tailed demon. Even the demon smirked at this, and the two laughed loudly at how Kami had been screwed over.**

"Eternal combat with a nine tailed demon?" Ares said in interest. "That sounds great."

"But that means no time for sex!" Aphrodite complained.

Ares blinked. "Shit your right!"

**XXX**

**In a vast forest, several silver tents were set-up by a river. 30 girls were at the camp site. Each of them wore the same blue shirt, silvery jacket, and brown pants. One however, wore a silver circlet around her head. She looked no older than 13. She had long, silky black hair, coppery-like skin, and chocolate brown eyes. Her presence seemed to scream "Royalty". She seemed to shake anxiously, as were all the girls there.**

All the demigods there smiled at the description, but their smiled were sad. Artemis was worried. Just WHAT happened to her lieutenant?

**"Where is she?" The black haired girl mumbled. She had a regal tone, as if she were royalty. "It's been 3 hours, she said it would take no more than 2."**

**"Perhaps she was delayed," one of the girls suggested, though none of them believed it.**

**They would have continued, but a silver portal appeared by the entrance of one of the tents, and from it walked out the woman, holding the two brothers under her arms.**

**"Lady Artemis!" They cried as they rushed towards her.**

**"Forgive me for being late," the woman, now identified as Artemis, apologized. "A few mortals delayed me to try and have the two stay." She snorted. "As if I would leave my children there any longer."**

**"These are the two?" One of them asked.**

**Artemis nodded. "The blonde haired one is Naruto, and the long haired one is Tetsuya. But from what I understand, he prefers to be called Tetsu." Upon his name being said, Tetsu's eyes snapped open and he kicked Artemis away. The startled goddess ended up letting go of Naruto and stumbling back. Tetsu quickly picked up his brother and backed away.**

"Good reflexes," Ares noted. "I like this kid."

**He hissed. "Who are you, where are we and what did you want with me and onii-san?!"**

"Onii-san?" Thalia asked.

**A lot of the hunters was confused. "Onii-san?"**

Thalia blushed and Percy grinned. "Don't predict the future please Thalia."

"Shut up seaweed brain," she mumbled.

**"Big brother," the black haired girl explained. "I believe it doth mean that in Japan."**

**Artemis was patient. "Tetsu, be calm. To answer your questions, you are in a forest, no longer in the elemental nations. I am Artemis, Goddess of the moon and hunt and as for what I want with you...why wouldn't a mother want to spend time with her children?"**

Artemis blinked once. Then twice. Then held her head in her hands. Apollo would tease her about this forever!

**Tetsu froze and promptly dropped Naruto, which caused the blonde's eyes to bolt open. He sat up, "Who, what, when, where, why?!"**

**Tetsu ignored him though, and focused on the woman in front of them. "Y...your our mother?" Naruto froze, following his brother's gaze, to rest upon Artemis.**

**She smiled and opened her arms. "That's right my sons," a stray tear fell from her silver eyes. "Mommy is here."**

**Naruto immediately ran into his mother's arms, and cried. 13 years of bottled emotions burst out, and he cried onto his mother's shoulder. All the hunters thought it was cute, but they noticed Tetsu was just standing there, staring at her.**

Everyone smiled at how eager the blonde was, but frowned at Tetsu. Why wouldn't he run into his mother's arms, since he clearly hadn't been with her most of his life.

**She tilted her head, confused. He slowly began walking towards her, until he was right in front of her. They stared at each other for a while. Finally, Tetsu spoke. "Who was our father?"**

"Orphans?" Apollo asked.

"Apparently," Athena said with pity.

"Poor boys," Hera said sadly. "Not having one parent is bad. But both? That's awful."

** Those words made Artemis' blood run cold, remembering the beast that took her husband...and also that Hiruzen had broken his promise and not told them.**

**"Did Hiruzen not tell you?" She asked.**

**"He told us that we were too young to know, and never said anything more on the matter," he explained.**

Artemis growled. "This is why I don't like men. They rarely keep their promises."

**Artemis sighed. "Zoe," she called, and the girl with the black hair was by her side immediately. Looking at her, a faint blush came onto Tetsu's face**

"No," Artemis said defiantly. "Not happening."

**but nobody noticed. "Go and prepare the food. I shall retreat to my tent with my sons. I have a lot of explaining to do."**

**Zoe nodded. "At once my lady." She went to the fire in the middle of the tents, to the food hanging over it.**

**Artemis looked to Tetsu and then Naruto. "Come along." She walked into the tent and, not having much choice, the twins walked in, and the hunters dispersed, going to do their regular duties. Artemis sat in a cross legged position on the rug, which was made from a bear. Naruto sat eagerly, and Tetsu saw beside him. "Ask any question, and I will answer as best I can."**

**"Who was our father?" Naruto asked immediately.**

**She smiled. "Why he was the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato." Naruto's eyes widened, and Tetsu made a strangled noise. "Shocking yes? But Naruto, you look just like he did when he was a child. And you Tetsu? Hmm...you look more like your great grandfather, with a bit of your Uzumaki blood at work, that's why you have the red streaks."**

**"Who was our grandfather?" Tetsu voiced.**

**"Uchiha Madara,"**

Another image was on the screen temporarily, a man with long, black spiky hair that Tetsu resembled. His eyes were blood red with 3 strange comma marks swirling in each eye. He wore red armor, as if ready for battle.

** she told them, and both of their eyes widened in horror. "He wasn't a bad person, he was actually very kind. He simply portrayed a bad person so that the nations could be unite-"**

**"WE'RE RELATED TO SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto cried. "MY LIFE IS OVER!"**

**Tetsu banged his head on the ground. "KILL ME! KILL MEEEEE!"**

"They are annoyed...because they are related to one person?" Demeter said.

"Overreacting much?" Poseidon said with a sweat drop.

**Artemis blinked. "You don't care that your grandfather acted like a bad person and hurt millions of people just because of a deal he made with Hashirama?"**

"I like this guy," Ares spoke.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Typical war god..."

**"No," Tetsu told her. "We just don't want to be related to Sasuke-teme."**

**She hit him over the head. "Language!"**

**He rubbed his head. "Ow..."**

**Naruto laughed but got hit over the head as well. "You swore too!"**

**"Who was our grandmother?" Tetsu asked.**

**Artemis winced. "Sorry, but I can't tell you that."**

"Why?" Annabeth grumbled, wanting to know.

**Tetsu growled. "Why?"**

Annabeth blushed when everyone looked at her and she read quickly before anyone could speak.

**She held up her hands in defense. "I can't because I don't know who she is. I can name any other relative you have, besides a few. One is your grandmother, another is your great grandfather."**

**Tetsu sighed, but nodded. Naruto then asked a question. "Did dad love us?"**

**Artemis nodded immediately. "He loved you so much. When I told him I was pregnant, he actually fainted from happiness."**

**Naruto smiled happily, but Tetsu didn't smile. He asked a question Artemis was expecting, but only now was asked. "...Why us?" Those two words caused them to be completely silent.**

"Talk about the ultimate question," Apollo muttered.

**Artemis did not speak for a long time. "You must understand, there was no time. Of course I objected. I screamed at him, telling him I would damn his soul to Hades- The Shinigami in your world- if he tried it. But he didn't listen. He used a forbidden Fuinjutsu to seal the twin demons inside you, the Yang half of the nine tailed fox, as it was too strong to be sealed in a baby, and the great wolf demon into Tetsu. As for why it was you two...well what kind of man would he be to ask for someone elses child if he would not give up his own?"**

"...that does make sense," Hera admitted. "What kind of man would he be?"

**Tetsu remained silent, as did Naruto. "I just have one last question," the younger of the two declared.**

**"And that is?"**

**"Why did you leave?"**

**It was quiet for the longest time yet. Artemis would not meet their eyes. When she poke, it was a cracked voice.**

Everyone looked on, engrossed in what they were seeing. Artemis looked at her other in shock. Was that what being a mother was like?

** "Can you forgive me?" She whispered. "I...I wanted to stay. I wanted to take you with me, and raise you properly. But according to the ancient laws...I had no choice. I...I had to leave you two behind." She looked at them, and her eyes were full of tears. "I loved you both so much, more then even Minato, and it broke my heart to pieces!" She began crying terribly, and even covered her face in shame.**

**Tetsu crumbled, and the 13 years of sadness inside him erupted. He bolted to his mother and cried onto her shoulder, Naruto doing the same to the other shoulder. Artemis wrapped her arms around her two children and the three of them cried. After all their time alone, the Uzumaki twins finally had something they had always wanted. They had their mother.**

Hera smiled fondly. "That's what a family should be like."

**By the time Zoe had walked in, the Uzumaki twins were fast asleep in their mother's embrace.**

**XXX**

**The next morning, Tetsu and Naruto had awoken early, earlier than any of the hunters, and even Artemis.**

The goddess and Thalia raised an eyebrow. They must have been up at about 4 in the morning.

** The two sneaked out the tent and wandered into the forest, where they planned their training. "From now on, we take this seriously," Tetsu said. "No more goofing around. We need to grow stronger."**

**Naruto nodded. "The only question is how? It's not like we really have scrolls on us all the time..."**

**Tetsu took off his shirt, and pressed a seal on his chest, and a scroll popped out. "I made some Kage Bushin**

"Shadow clones," Athena said before anyone could ask.

** and sent them to the Library to grab as many books on Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, name it and I have it. In fact, back there they should be noticing they are missing a lot of their books. I even took some chakra paper and books from the forbidden Hokage Library."**

**Naruto patted his brother on the back. "Genius! What's chakra paper?"**

**"It determines the element, or elements, in nature that you are most in tune with when you channel chakra into it," he explained. "If it's wind, the paper will sever. If it's water, the paper will become damn. Earth and the paper turns to dirt and crumbles. Fire will cause the paper to burn up. And Lightning will make the paper wrinkle."**

"I see," Hephaestus said. "So they have a special energy in that world that can let them manipulate the elements. Impressive."

** He unraveled the scroll and unsealed two pieces of chakra paper (he had practiced doing this for a long time, in case of emergencies). He handed one piece to Naruto.**

**"On the count of three," Naruto told him. He nodded.**

**"One..." Tetsu began.**

**"Two..." Naruto followed.**

**"Three!" They exclaimed and pumped chakra into the paper, and they were shocked with the results. Naruto's paper cut into 3 pieces. The first piece went up in wrinkled until it was a ball, the second piece crumbled to the earth, but the third piece was most shocking. The third piece turned into blue crystal and then shattered and gathered again in the form of a small blue crystal dragon.**

"So that means wind, lightning and earth," Percy said. "But then why the crystal?"

"Maybe if you were quiet then we could find out," Thalia said.

**Tetsu's wasn't much different. The paper split into 3 as well. The first piece turned to dirt and crumbled. The second piece turn to water, causing his hand to get wet, but the third piece was what neither expected. The third piece somehow fell out his hand and to the earth. When it landed, it sprouted and grew until it was a tall tree.**

"Wind, Earth and water," Poseidon mumbled. "At least 2 of the elements fall under my jurisdiction..."

**"Wh-what were the third ones?" Naruto asked, confused.**

**Tetsu looked between the crystal dragon and the tree before coming to a conclusion. "You have the Shoton (Crystal Release) bloodline, most likely a dormant bloodline that awoke when we traveled to this dimension. I appear to have the Mokuton (Wood Release). I don't know how, I guess my affinities to Earth and Water triggered it. I am glad I grabbed some scrolls on Mokuton."**

**"Any scrolls on Shoton?" Naruto asked.**

**"One or two, mostly explaining how it works with a few basic jutsu." Tetsu explained. "Apparently, Shoton users often create their own jutsu, as each Shoton user's crystal has unique properties."**

**Naruto grinned. "Sweet!"**

**"But let's start with elemental manipulation first," Tetsu told him. "We should start with wind, seeing as it happened first, it's our primary element."**

Zeus grinned. "But they both start with MY element."

Poseidon grumbled in annoyance.

**Naruto nodded. "How do we do it?"**

**"To start, we cut a leaf in half with our chakra." He grabbed two leaves and handed one to Naruto.**

"That sounds easy," Thalia said.

**"This can't be too hard," the blonde said, and attempted to cut it in half with chakra, only for a small slice to appear. Tetsu attempted the same thing, only for a slightly bigger one to appear on his leaf. "...This is gonna take a looooooot of leaves."**

"You've been corrected," Grover said jokingly.

**"Hey, why don't we try using Kage Bushin for the hell of it?" Tetsu asked.**

**Naruto shrugged and the two made 200 clones each. "This is gonna be a long day," Naruto groaned.**

**XXX**

**A few hours later, back at the camp, the hunters were beginning to awaken. Or rather, they were awoken by a scream. Immediately, all the hunters rushed to Artemis' tent. "What is wrong my lady?" Zoe asked.**

**"My children," she screeched. "They disappeared!"**

"Overprotective much Arty?" Apollo said. He got smacked on the head again. "Totally worth it."

**Zoe gained a hard look. "We shall not rest until we find them my lady!" With that, all the hunters dispersed. Nobody seemed to notice the note beside Artemis, written by Tetsu.**

Everyone blinked then laughed at Artemis's expense. The moon goddess blushed heavily, half in shame half in embarrassment.

**XXX**

**After hours of training, the two had managed to split a leaf in half. During this, they discovered that Kage Bushin give information back to the user upon being dispelled, making them perfect for elemental training.**

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I could read so many books with that!"

"Indeed," Athena agreed.

"I can think of other ways to use it," Aphrodite grinned. All the girls there blushed, except for Artemis.

** Both boys sat by the tree grown from Tetsu's chakra paper, panting heavily.**

**"Man," Naruto breathed. "That was tough."**

**Tetsu nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that was hard as hell."**

**"What's next?" The blonde asked.**

**"I believe it's splitting a waterfall," Tetsu said calmly.**

"Wait what?" Pecy blinked.

"Now that is going to be tough," Thalia said.

**Naruto blinked and then groaned. "Son of a bitch!" The brothers looked at each other before they burst out laughing. And once they started, they found it particularly hard to stop. They hadn't laughed since the battle between Sasuke and Naruto on the roof of the hospital, and it felt good to laugh again. In fact they laughed a little too much, since Tetsu grabbed onto his brother's shoulder, taking deep breaths to get it back, and Naruto was bent over holding his stomach, practically drinking the air.**

**"Can't...breath..." Tetsu managed.**

**"Never...again..." Naruto groaned as he caught his breath.**

"Men," Artemis rolled her eyes, then realized these were her children and groaned.

**After a few minutes the two managed to breath normally. They spoke a bit more about their training, and what they intended to do. They heard a rustle and Tetsu acted immediately. He threw a kunai towards the bush, then he wove several hand signs before calling out his technique. "Ninpo: Kunai Kage Bushin (Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow Clone)!" The single kunai became 20, and the heard a gasp as one of the hunters jumped out the bush, avoiding the kunai.**

Artemis's eyes glew with rage.

**She looked at the bush, before turning to the twins with a scowl. "What was that for?!"**

**Tetsu laughed nervously. "Uh sorry about that, force of habit."**

"What kind of habit makes someone throw a weapon at a bush?" Hermes wondered aloud.

"A habit in war," Ares said seriously, surprising them.

**She sighed. "Lady Artemis is worried sick about you! She sent us all out to find you!"**

**"Didn't she read the note?"**

**"There was a note?"**

**Silence hung in the air before Naruto face palmed. "She didn't see the note," he decided. Tetsu sighed, as did the hunter, and the three of them made their way back to the camp.**

"Lady Artemis," Annabeth spoke up. "With all due respect, your other probably needs to pay more attention to her surroundings when angry."

Artemis nodded. "Agreed."

**The two were immediately met by Artemis, who had narrowed eyes. "WHERE WERE YOU TWO?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE?!"**

**"We left a note," Tetsu told her.**

**"NO YOU DID NOT!"**

**Tetsu walked into her tent, and pointed to the note where he formerly lay. It said: _'Training. Don't worry. Be back by breakfast.'_**

**The goddess' cheeks flushed with embarrassment.**

Everyone grinned at the rare sight, and Artemis held her head in her hands.

**"Th-that doesn't excuse you! What if you had gotten hurt?!"**

**"Naruto and I had several Kage Bushin around the perimeter, hidden. If any dangers were coming, they'd have dashed to us and informed us," Tetsu replied and Artemis sighed.**

"Good plan," Ares muttered. "Always have someone on patrol..."

**"Fine, but if you two do this again..." she left that thread hanging in the air and the twins, knowing Sakura, nodded without question. She smiled. "Good. Zoe, recall the hunters so that we can have breakfast."**

"An angry Artemis is a scary Artemis," Apollo muttered. All the male gods nodded in agreement, and the moon goddess grinned.

**"At once my lady," the black haired girl replied, and went about recalling the hunters.**

**Tetsu was staring at her, and Artemis, noticing it, thought he was curious.**

"You really need to learn more about men," Hermes sighed. Artemis had the decency to blush.

** "That is Zoe Nightshade, my lieutenant. She has been with me for over 2000 years."**

**"2000 years?!" Tetsu exclaimed. "Do you grant your hunters immortality?"**

**Artemis nodded. "To an extent. They shall never die of old age, and forever remain at the age they are when they joined me, however they can still die in battle. Also, if they break their vow, they lose their immortality."**

**Tetsu nodded then frowned. "Isn't that hypocritical of you?"**

Artemis raised her eyebrow. "Pardon?"

**She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Pardon?"**

The moon goddess blushed heatedly.

**"You had us as kids, you fell in love with dad," Tetsu said matter-of-factly. "Therefore, you broke your vow, so it's hypocritical of you to say your hunters can't fall in love with men when you did."**

"He makes a good point," Artemis admitted.

**Artemis opened her mouth, then closed it again several times before answering. "I agree, however this is the way it has been for a long time. They must remain maidens to stay with the hunt. And, though it seems difficult, I am a maiden. I received permission from Hera to use her sacred spring, therefore I am still a maiden, and I can keep the hunt together."**

**Naruto now frowned. "Hey mom?"**

**"Yes dear?"**

**"Why _do _you have your hunters swear off men?"**

**"Because for one, men are gross- most of them- and if the hunters started chasing after boys, they would no longer be able to concentrate on hunting. They would be useless to me, if they had a man waiting for them."**

"Yep, just like our Artemis," Apollo sighed.

**"Your wrong..." Tetsu whispered.**

"Oh snap!" Ares said.

**Artemis turned on him with a sharp glare, forgetting it was her own son momentarily. "What?"**

**"Your wrong mother," Tetsu repeated, looking at her with his violet eyes. "It is because we have people we love more than anyone that we grow strong. When you fight to protect someone dear to you, is when a person's true strength comes out."**

Artemis blinked. She hadn't quite seen it that way.

**Aretmis gasped, words Minato once spoke to her echoing in her mind. _"I chose to be Hokage because this village is dear to me, my love. I am weak right now- don't argue with me, I am- but despite being weak I want to protect them. For it is when you protect those dear to you, that the true strength of the Shinobi will be revealed."_**

**_'Minato-kun...' _Artemis thought.**

**Tetsu looked towards Zoe again, oblivious to his mother's thoughts. As he looked at her, he felt his heart beat faster, pounding against his chest. He could feel his cheeks get hotter. _'What's this feeling...' _the black haired Uzumaki thought.**

"He's in looove," Aphrodite said in a sing song voice.

**"What kind of training were you doing?" Artemis asked, getting attention from the two brothers.**

**"Well," Naruto began. "First we tested our elemental affinities, which we were quite surprised by. Then we began doing the leaf cutting exercise, as wind is our primary element."**

**"Wind...rare," Aretmis muttered. "Why were you surprised by the affinities?"**

**"Because we both have 3 affinities and 1 Kekkei Genkai," Tetsu told her.**

**She sucked in her breath. "Tell me. Now."**

"Your quite demanding my lady," Thalia said. Artemis shrugged.

**"I've got Wind, Lightning and Earth." Naruto said. "My Kekkei Genkai is the Shoton." Artemis was proud, the Shoton was a very rare Kekkei Genkai, and was happy that one of her sons got it.**

**"Mine are Wind, Water and Earth," Tetsu chuckled nervously. "As for my Kekkei Genkai? Well..."**

**"Well what?" Aretmis asked.**

**"It's the Mokuton," Tetsu said quickly, but Artemis heard.**

**She sucked in a sharp breath. "Y-You mean the Mokuton exclusive to _only _the Shodaime Hokage?!"**

"Exclusive to one man?" Demeter said. "Perhaps the boy is my legacy and the man was my child."

**Tetsu gulped. "Y-Yes."**

**She hugged both her children tightly. "That's great! I'm so happy for the both of you! Two rare bloodlines in the family!" She looked to the heavens. "TAKE THAT MIKOTO! YOU THINK YOUR SO GREAT WITH YOUR SHARINGAN, MY SONS HAVE THE MOKUTON AND SHOTON, ON TOP OF HAVING THE SHARINGAN ONE DAY FROM BEING UCHIHA ON THEIR FATHER'S SIDE!"**

"Artemis..." Apollo said slowly.

"What?"

"Your a psycho," Hermes mumbled, but thankfully she didn't hear.

**Somewhere in the Shinobi afterlife, a black haired, onyx eyed woman sneezed loudly, and had an urge to argue with her old friend, a certain auburn haired wife of the Yondaime.**

**Naruto and Tetsu couldn't help but laugh at their mother's attitude. She laughed like a maniac, and this time the brother's sweat dropped. They had the strangest feeling that their mother, so a seemingly calm and collected goddess, was secretly a deranged psycho, waiting for a reason to kill everyone. But of course they wouldn't dare say that out loud, they weren't dumb enough.**

"At least they use their heads," Athena said. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

All the men there gave an involuntary shudder.

**XXX**

**That night, when all the other hunter's were asleep, Tetsuya awoke and walked out his tent. He sat by where the fire once was as he stared at the moon. He had always felt a connection with the moon (due to his mother being a moon goddess and all), it kept him calm. He reached out his hand towards it before closing his fist.**

"Odd gesture," Hades said.

**"My dream was to be a Sannin," Tetsu sighed. "But that dream is now out of my reach. But if I can't become a Sannin, then I will become the greatest demigod who ever lived!" A smirk came across his lips. "I was controlled in Konoha, but here I will not be manipulated! I will carve my own future!"**

"Please, nobody can defy the fates," Zeus said.

**If one listened carefully, they would hear the screams of 3 old ladies as 2 threats, one crimson one silver, were lost, no longer tied to fate.**

Everyone paled. Apollo looked to his father. "You were saying."

**Little did Tetsu know, the next day his and Naruto's destinies would forever be intertwined with that for 2 demigods and a satyr.**

"Probably us," Percy said.

**Tetsu stared at the sky, his smirk still in place. He blinked and his eyes became silver with a slit for the pupil as he stared. The full moon was rising.**

"That was a good first chapter," Athena said. "I approve of this tale...for now."

"I still can't believe I have children," Artemis mumbled.

Thalia shrugged. "It could be worse my lady. From how you act, the man you married was a kind man, not cruel at all."

"I suppose that's trust," Artemis acknowledged.

"Who will read next?" Poseidon said.

"I will," Athena offered, taking the book from her daughter. "I am most interested in this tale."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, you people are all misunderstanding something. THIS IS NOT MY FUCKING STORY! The story that is being read is by Naruto-Vergil Sparda and is under the name The Moon's Rise: Arc Of Lightning. I am simply doing a version of what I think it would be like if the Olympians read it in an alternate world. If you dont like it, then don't fucking read it!**

* * *

Athena looked over the chapter name. "**Chapter**** 2: Joining The Quest**."

"So they must meet us now," Annabeth said aloud.

"I wonder what point they meet us at?" Grover said. "I'm curious."

"Hopefully not too late in the quest," Percy threw in. "I'd hate for this story to be too short.

**Daylight broke through the clouds, and the hunters awoke and began to pack up camp. Tetsu and Naruto stood with their mother and watched. Artemis sighed, worried about what Zeus would do when he found out that she had children, and worse, they were travelling with the hunt. She didn't want to leave them alone, not after last time, but the ancient laws...**

"You really are a good mother Artemis," Hestia said for the first time at her hearth. Artemis blushed.

"I agree," Hera said with a smile.

**"Mother," Tetsu broke, catching his mother's attention. "Naruto and I...won't be travelling with you and the hunt."**

The demigods' eyes widened. "What?"

**She looked like she had been smacked, and stumbled back. "Wh-what?"**

**"We love you mom," Naruto said hastily. "Make no mistake. But Tetsu and I can't let ourselves get babied by you. We need to discover this new world- for us at least- by ourselves. We need to learn how this world differs from ours. And moreover...we need to learn exactly who we really are. We think travelling will help us."**

"I can understand that," Hermes said. "Sometimes you need to travel to understand yourself."

**Artemis stared at the two before sighing. "I understand. But I have some things for you before you go." The twins eyes sparkled. Their mom was already giving them stuff. She held out her hands and 2 pairs of hunting knives appeared in her hands. "These are special weapons used to fight monster's in this world. The blade will not harm normal humans, but you two should never harm them anyway unless absolutely necessary." The two nodded. "The knives are made of a metal called celestial bronze, however I had Hephaestus infuse them with chakra metal, so you are able to channel chakra into them and make them more powerful, depending on the element you use."**

"You made those Hephaestus?" Artemis asked.

"Apparently," the smith god responded. "Why?"

"Can I have some?"

**The two nodded. She gave them the knives and they strapped them to their belts. Naruto no longer wore his orange jumpsuit. The hunters thought he looked horrible, and his mother had rectified that problem. He now wore a red shirt, and an orange and blue jacket over it, with the Uzumaki swirl on the right arm. He wore blue jeans, a brown belt, and white sneakers. On his hands were a pair of black, fingerless gloves. Around his neck was still the necklace he won from Tsunade.**

Aphrodite licked her lips at the image on the screen. "Oh yeah, that's much better. You can see those muscles through his shirt~"

"Keep away from my children," Artemis warned.

**Tetsu was dressed similarly to him. He wore a silver shirt with a violet and silver jacket over it, the Uzumaki swirl on his left arm. He wore baggy black jeans, a silver belt and red sneakers. He wore black fingerless gloves as well, and around his neck was the Violet necklace that he never told anyone where he got it. He also had an ear ring on his left ear, a small universe symbol hanging from it.**

The gods sucked in a breath. "Could it be?" Zeus muttered.

"No," Poseidon said. "He...he would never sire a child."

**"I also have for you two new summoning contracts," Artemis smiled, and the two looked at her wide eyed. They loved the toad contracts, but they just never felt in tune with them. She held out her hands and two large scrolls appeared in them. One with a wolf on it, the other with a fox. "These are the Wolf and Fox contracts. You will be their first summoner, and treat them with respect."**

**They both nodded and she lay them down. The two unravelled them and bit their thumbs, before signing their names in blood. A small light pulsed on the contracts before small creatures appeared on each. On Tetsu's a small white wolf, with yellow slited eyes, and sharp fangs. On Naruto's, a small blue fox with slited green eyes, and a cruel smirk that reminded Naruto of the Kyuubi.**

"This Kyuubi must be the fox demon," Artemis said.

"I want to fight this thing," Ares whined.

**"**So we finally have a contractor**," the wolf mumbled, looking to Tetsu. His eyes widened and he bowed immediately. "**So, a son of Artemis is our contractor. Most pleasant**."**

**"It is nice to meet you. I'm Tetsu. What is your name?" Tetsu asked.**

**"**I am Kuro, the messenger of the wolves**," the small being informed him. "**On behalf of the wolf boss, we accept you as our summoner, and we look forward to future battles with you**." With that, he vanished in a poof of smoke.**

**The fox looked at Naruto, before narrowing its eyes and grinned slightly. "**So, another son of Artemis eh**?" it had a feminine voice. It sniffed. "**Fox scent all over you**," Naruto stiffened slightly, but remained calm. "**I like you already. The name is Kurenai, messenger of the foxes. Who are you**?"**

**"Naruto Uzumaki," he responded. "It is nice to meet you, Kurenai-san."**

**She grinned. "**Your a good person. We accept you as our summoner. But remember to play those pranks**!" With that, she poofed away as well.**

"So they now have familiars," Athena noted.

"Such a sweet mother," Demeter cooed, and Artemis covered her face.

**They both rolled up the scrolls and were about to hand them back to their mother. "Keep them," she told them. "They are yours, to do with as you will. But keep them safe. In this world, magic words similar to chakra, so anyone could sign the contracts." Tetsu nodded and quickly sealed the scroll onto his left forearm, while Naruto sealed it into a scroll that Tetsu gave him.**

**Artemis embraced them both. "At some point, make sure you reach the camp I told you about. I'll pick the two of you up after the summer to travel with me and the hunt. Okay?"**

**Naruto nodded. "Will do mom!"**

**"Yes mother," Tetsu responded.**

**She smiled. "Good, I'll see you both soon." She gave them a wallet each. "In there is some money, so you can buy food to survive. There are some gold drachmas in there to, in case you need to send an Iris-Message, that rainbow messaging I spoke to you about. Your clothes are special, and will never get dirty or smell, but that doesn't mean you can skip out on showers."**

Hera giggled. "And strict too."

**"We know mom," Tetsu grabbed the bag at his feet, as did Naruto. "Bye mom."**

**"We'll see you after the summer," Naruto promised.**

**"Good, bye my sons. I love you both so much." Artemis told them.**

**With that, the brother's turned and walked away from their mother, and Tetsu snuck one more glance at a certain black haired lieutenant, before they plunged into the forest and began to walk into the unknown.**

"He really fell for Zoe didn't he?" Aphrodite grinned. Her other must have been at work.

**XXX**

**The two walked for hours, speaking as they walked, and also practicing the stages of the leaf exercise for their other elements. Naruto started with lightning, in which he had to completely wrinkle the leaf. Tetsu began with water, in which he had to turn the leaf to water. The progress was slow without Kage Bushin but that was okay. They both were in no hurry to get anywhere.**

"Ah, relaxing journeys," Hermes said wistfully. "I should take those more."

**"So, where are we headed?" Naruto asked.**

**"Dunno," Tetsu told him. "We'll just wander around for a bit. If we find something interesting, we'll stick with it."**

**It was then they heard screaming from a small building. They walked to the front of it and read the sign. "Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium," Naruto read aloud. He looked to the building, then to his brother. "We found our interesting something."**

"Understatement of the year," Apollo grinned.

"So they are meeting us at Medusa's lair," Annabeth shuddered slightly.

**Tetsu laughed. "Let's do this big bro!" They ran into the building, and Tetsu quickly ran through hand seals. "**Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**!" A large blast of wind shot through the entire building, earning 2 screams, a snarl, and a yell.**

"Using wind already," Zeus grinned. "I like this kid."

**"**WHO DID THAT**?!" A old, feminine voice screeched. It also had a slight demonic tone to it.**

**Tetsu caught a glance of snake and nearly hissed. He ****_hated _****snakes. They reminded him of a certain gay pedophile.**

"A pedophile associated with snakes?" Hades grinned savagely. "I will have fun torturing him."

"Count me in," Apollo grinned, having a hatred of snakes after the Python.

** He quickly pulled out his hunting knives. "Naruto," he said in a hushed whisper. "Find the other 3 voices. I'll hold off- and hopefully kill- the snake lady."**

**Naruto nodded and dashed off quickly, to avoid getting caught.**

**"**WHO DID THAT**?!" The woman screamed again.**

Percy shivered at hearing Medusa's voice. He still had nightmares about that.

**"I did," Tetsu's voice rang out, loud and clear.**

**She turned to look him in the eye, and Tetsu had the strangest feeling to close his eyes. So he did. "**Clever boy, closing your eyes. BUT YOU SHALL DIE**!" She screamed as she lunged at him.**

"Kid has good senses," Ares mumbled.

**Tetsu no longer had his sight. So he relied on his hearing. He heard the wind screech as he moved to scratch his face with her nails. He ducked under it and slashed her arm off with one of the knives. She screamed in pain and stumbled back.**

"Nice!" Ares grinned. "A real warrior!"

"Ares shut up!" Athena growled. "I'm trying to read!"

**She screamed in agony. "**YOU FOOLISH DEMIGOD! I SHALL DESTROY YOU**!" She lunged at him again, and Tetsu ducked once more, before kicking her in the chin, launching her into the air.**

**He was behind her as she went up and he smirked. He punched her downwards and she began to plummet. But he wasn't done. "GET BACK HERE YOU SNAKE BITCH!" He turned in mid air, and both heels slammed into her stomach. "**Okami Rendan (Wolf Combo)**!" The snake haired monster screamed in agony and Tetsu jumped back, picking up both his knives and sheathing them. He heard footsteps behind and opened an eye to glance back at who it was.**

"Alright, our appearance!" Percy grinned.

**Standing there were 4 people, the first of which was Naruto. The first stranger was a girl. She had slightly curly black hair that reached to her shoulders**

Percy paled. "No..."

** along with emerald green eyes.**

"Nooo..."

**She wore an orange T-shirt that had an image along with 'Camp Half-Blood' on it. She also had a pair of blue jeans and held a bronze sword in her hand. She had a confused expression, mixed with shock.**

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Percy screamed. "PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME THAT I'M A GIRL IN THIS STORY!"

Everyone snickered at him and the scared impression on his face.

**Beside her was another girl, and this one brought a slight blush to Tetsu's cheeks. She had blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders, with stormy gray eyes. She too wore a camp half-blood orange t-shirt, along with blue jeans. Attached to her arm was a small pouch, and Tetsu noticed a small handle sticking out, indicating a weapon. He guessed a dagger, as anything else would be too small.**

**Finally, the last stranger was a boy, but from his shaggy, goat hindquarters, Tetsu was certain he wasn't human. He had dark ginger hair, along with a nice thick goatee on his chin. He wore a rasta style cap and a- you guessed it- orange camp half blood t-shirt. Around his neck were a set of reed pipes, though Tetsu had no idea why.**

"And there we all are," Grover said, still laughing at Percy's face.

"If Percy is a girl, do I still date him?" Annabeth wondered aloud.

**He heard a hiss and his eye snapped shut. His head turned towards the snake haired woman. She hissed at him, her single arm pointing at him. "**I SHALL KILL YOU, DEMIGOD SCUM**!"**

**Tetsu growled, his eyes closed as he faced the woman with snake hair. He made hand seals, almost as if under a spell. "**Futon: Daitoppa**!" A great blast of wind shot her through several statues, causing her to scream in agony.**

**The blonde haired girl looked towards the twins with a shocked expression, and yet almost...hopeful. "Wh-who are you two?"**

Annabeth frowned. "I would NOT act like that."

**Tetsu looked towards her, opening his eyes. "I am Tetsuya Uzumaki, and this is my brother Naruto. Demigod sons of Artemis at your service."**

**The girl's eyes widened as her jaw dropped, looking between the twin, but before she could ask another question, a hiss sang through the air.**

**"Will you not shut up?" Tetsu groaned. He used the Shunshin No Jutsu to appear behind the elder woman, and cut her head off with a hunting knife before she could even widen her eyes. He took her veil and quickly wrapped her head up with it. "Ahh, silence is golden."**

**"But speech is silver," Naruto argued and the brothers laughed at their joking.**

Hermes grinned. "I like these kids a lot."

**"Uh, who are you two?" The black haired girl asked. Tetsu carried the veiled head over.**

**"I repeat, I'm Tetsu," the black haired Uzumaki told her.**

**Naruto walked to his side. "And I'm Naruto. We are Demigod sons of Artemis."**

**"Don't lie," Annabeth snapped. "Artemis is a ****_maiden _****goddess! She would never break her oath."**

"Wow, your acting really disbelieving of this," Percy said in surprise.

"Well, she is," Annabeth mumbled, her cheeks hot.

**Tetsu rolled his eyes. "Believe what you wish. But like it or not, we just saved your lives. So could we get your names?"**

**The black haired girl spoke before the other girl could. "I'm Siara Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. Nice to meet you both."**

Percy gagged. "I...I'm a chick..." he fell to his knees and sulked.

Annabeth patted her boyfriend's shoulder. "Hey, it could be worse. You could have been cooked seafood."

**The boy spoke next. "Grover Underwood, Satyr and protector to Siara. Thanks for...y'know, saving us."**

**They all looked to the blonde haired girl and she looked at Tetsu with gritted teeth. "Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena."**

"You really don't like him," Thalia giggled at her technical niece, who blushed.

**"Mind if we join this little party you've got going on?" Naruto asked. "My little brother and I don't really have much else to do."**

**"Absolutely no-" Annabeth began, but Siara cut her off.**

**"Of course you can!" She smiled. "The more the merrier!" Annabeth gritted her teeth before turning away, ignoring Tetsu. She looked at the veiled head of Medusa. "Hey, can I have that?"**

"At least this stayed the same," Percy mumbled.

**Tetsu shrugged and tossed it to her. She disappeared into another room. She came out later with a box, the head of Medusa inside, and a billing slip on it. Naruto roared with laughter. "Hold on, hold on!" Naruto disappeared for a few moments before coming back with a squeaky lightning bolt toy. "After mom told me about Zeus's bolt being gone, I wanted to do this." He dropped it in the box.**

Everyone minus Zeus burst out laughing.

"Brilliant!" Hermes laughed. "Absolutely brilliant!"

**Siara giggled. "Nice." She poured some drachmas into the box before closing it. There was a sound like a cash register before it disappeared from in front of them. Then she glanced at Annabeth.**

**Annabeth just sighed in exasperation. "Come on, we need a new plan."**

**XXX**

**The group slowly made its way through the forest. Tetsu and Naruto told Grover and Siara some jokes to lighten up the mood, but Annabeth seemed to have a grudge against the Uzumaki-Uchiha siblings, and simply ignored them. Tetsu vaguely wondered if he said something to offend her, but dismissed it as he discovered he ****_really _****couldn't care less.**

"He's been surprisingly calm about all this," Grover noticed. "I wonder why?"

So did everyone else.

**The group of 5 eventually settled down in a clearing...full of nothing but trash. "Ah it's like we're 4 years old again, eh bro?" Tetsu asked, slightly annoyed.**

**"Yeah..." Naruto sighed. "Good times...not."**

Artemis raised an eyebrow. What did they mean?

**"What do you mean like your 4 years old again?" Siara asked. It may of been personal, but she had ADHD. She couldn't help but ask.**

**To her annoyance, Tetsu waved his hand dismissively. "Just some bad memories, don't concern yourself with it."**

"Really _Siara_?" Thalia teased, much to Percy's ire. "Have some boundaries."

**The camp they set up wasn't much. Just a couple of blankets and other things they had salvaged from Medusa's lair. Tetsu lit a fire with a **Katon** jutsu he had taken the time to learn from the scroll. Hey, just cause he didn't have the affinity, didn't mean he wasn't going to learn a jutsu from all the scrolls he sto- I mean borrowed.**

"Yep, I really like these kids," Hermes grinned.

**Everyone besides Annabeth and Naruto looked at him in awe. Annabeth looked at him with a scowl. "Using fire, despite being a son of Artemis as you claim? Your more than likely a son of Hephaestus."**

"You really have something against Artemis apparently," Percy said.

"I was still a little sour about that time we met them on the run," Annabeth admitted.

Artemis gained a guilty and apologetic look.

**Tetsu rolled his eyes. "I don't like to limit myself to any one element. I can use the winds to fight, I can breath fire. Hopefully soon, I'll even be able to make trees grow. So get over it, I don't know what you have against me, but suck it up. We are travelling together, so we can't fight the other."**

**Annabeth scowled at him before turning away and falling asleep. Siara sighed. "Sorry about her. She is a bit...prideful. Doesn't really like accepting help."**

"Still doesn't," Percy threw in.

**"I can tell," Naruto mumbled before he lay down. He sighed before he too drifted off to sleep.**

**Siara looked to Tetsu. "Problem with him?"**

**"Naruto and I..." Tetsu hesitated. "We didn't have the best childhood. People literally hated us for something we couldn't control. He becomes hostile when people hate us for no good reason."**

"That sounds awful," Annabeth frowned.

"I thought I had it bad," Thalia muttered.

**Siara nodded in acceptance, though she still had a confused look. She looked to Grover, who had a disgusted look, as he tried to get to sleep.**

**"Why are you all travelling anyway?" Tetsu asked. Siara told him the whole story, about the lightning bolt, her mother being taken, how they were headed to the underworld.**

"WHAT?!" Zeus thundered. "SOMEONE STOLE MY LIGHTNING BOLT?!"

"Yes brother," Poseidon sighed. "Now please wait."

** When she was done, Tetsu frowned. "I don't think it was Hades."**

"Yes, why would they think it wasn't Hades?" Zeus growled.

**Siara blinked. "Why?"**

**"From what I've heard, Hades isn't well liked, and even he can't bend the laws of life and death to his whim without consequences, lord of death or not. Nobody would be his spy at camp. And based on what I've heard, he took your mother to bargain for something. Not the lightning bolt, he wouldn't be as stupid as to take Zeus's weapon of power. He would of taken it much sooner in that case. No. I believe he wants something ****_back_****."**

"At least this mortal has brains," the god of the underworld said. "But the only thing I could possibly think of that I'd want back would be my Helm."

**Siara frowned. "Like what?"**

**Tetsu shrugged. "That I don't know. But this is all just speculation. I may be over thinking." He saw Siara was barely keeping her eyes open. "Come on Water Girl, get some sleep. I said I'd keep watch."**

**Siara nodded, yawning loudly. "Night Tetsu," she lay down, suspiciously close to Naruto, before drifting off to sleep.**

Aphrodite grinned. "Someone has a crush~"

Percy didn't look. "I hate this book..."

**Tetsu chuckled, and looked towards the moon, reaching out. "Naruto and I will see you soon enough mother," he promised. He could of sworn he heard a voice whisper, ****_I love you, my son_****. He smiled softly, his violet eyes glimmering in the moonlight. He looked towards the stars, and kept his ears open, listening for potential attacks.**

**XXX**

**3 hours later, Tetsu shook Naruto. "Oi, Naruto. Your watch."**

**The whiskered blonde instantly opened his eyes and groaned. "Damn. Okay." He looked to Siara with a raised eyebrow. "Pretty close ain't she?"**

"Are they dumb?" Aphrodite looked horrified. "How could he not realize?"

**Tetsu chuckled, laying down. "Yeah. Enjoy your watch, but it's pretty uneventful." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, as Naruto began his watch.**

**XXX**

**Tetsu was sitting atop the head of a giant statue. Facing that statue was another, of a man with long hair, covering one of his eyes, wearing full battle armor. "The Valley Of The End..." Tetsu noted. He heard a growl and quickly turned. He was rewarded with the sight of a familiar wolf demon.**

"Ooo," Ares grinned. "New enemy!"

"I'd love to hunt that wolf," Artemis agreed.

**"**So, you are here again, mortal**." It growled.**

**"Fenrir," Tetsu spoke, earning a roar from the demon.**

**"**You've no right to call me by that name**!"**

"Fenrir?" Hades said in shock.

"What is it uncle?" Athena asked.

"Fenrir was a demon that was slain by...someone eons ago," Hades said. "How could it have ended up in that boy's world?"

**"Yeah yeah, what do you want?" Tetsu asked.**

**Fenrir's eye twitched, before it lay down. "**Tch, I didn't call you here. That did**." Fenrir nodded to Madara's statue. It's visible eye was glowing, red with a single tomoe in it.**

**"**Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye)**?" Tetsu asked. Fenrir nodded. "Let me guess, my father sealing you away also sealed my Sharingan?"**

"What's so great about an eye?" Ares muttered. The other gods shared that thought.

**"**Yep, but the seal on your eye is weakening**," Fenrir told him. "**Thank your mother for that**."**

Artemis blinked. "Why would I care about an eye?"

**Tetsu narrowed his eyes. "Why are you telling me this?"**

**Fenrir shrugged. "**Because I want to see how far you will go in this new world. Your dream of being a Sannin is out of reach. So I wonder what your new goal shall be**."**

"Interesting," Hades mumbled.

**Tetsu opened his mouth to reply, when his consciousness was dragged away.**

**XXX**

**Tetsu stood by a black pit, beside Siara, but she didn't notice his presence. He felt very...aware of himself in this dream, which was odd. He looked around, and saw what he felt were spirits of the dead around them. Tetsu felt a tug on his clothes. He looked down into the endless void.**

Percy shivered. He knew what was coming next.

**_Little Hero, _****a voice spoke. ****_Too weak, too young, but you shall do. _****Tetsu let out an involuntary shudder. The voice was old, ancient...older then even Fenrir.**

"Kronos," Percy growled, getting shocked looks from the other gods.

**"Wh-what do you want with me?" Siara screamed at the voice.**

**_They have misled you, _****it spoke with something akin to pity. ****_Barter with me, and I shall give you what you desire._**

**A shimmering image appeared above the void: a woman in about her 30s or 40s, with long hair, calm but scared eyes, with a pained expression. She seemed frozen, unmoving, and her form looked like it was dissolving into...something. Her eyes stared straight into Siara's. They screamed one word: Go! Siara wanted to call out, but her voice was stuck in her throat.**

Percy's fist closed as he saw this familiar scene, and Annabeth hugged him. "Hey, it's over now. Don't worry."

Percy breathed slowly, but nodded.

**The image vanished as cold laughter filled the air, echoing from the void of darkness. The invisible force pulled them again, but Tetsu was able to resist. It felt like he was being pulled into...no...like he was pulling someone up. ****_Bring me the bolt! Strike a blow against the treacherous gods!#_**

"So Kronos is behind this?!" Zeus growled.

**The dead whispered around them, ****_No, wake!_**

**The invisible force pulled. Tetsu became certain they were pulling something up.**

**_Good,_**** the voice said. ****_Good._**

**_No! Wake! _****The dead screamed. Siara vanished, but Tetsu remained. He looked straight down into the void.**

Ares grinned. "No fear against a more powerful opponent. I like him."

**The voice seemed confused. ****_Why do you not tremble?_**

**Tetsu made handsigns before he answered. "I do not fear those who want power for evil deeds. **Futon! Daitoppa**!" The voice screamed as it was pushed further down into the pit. "This is my mind! I make the rules! Now begone!" The dream shattered as the voice screamed at its loss.**

The gods looked with wide eyes. No mortal had ever broken out of a demigod dream through force of will, nor had any _ordered _a deity to leave their mind and succeeded.

**XXX**

**Tetsu awoke, sitting up slowly.**

**"Well look at that," Annabeth muttered. "He's awake."**

**Tetsu stood. ****_'That was a weird dream,' _****He thought. "What's for breakfast?" Naruto threw him a food pill. He caught it and groaned. "Of all the rotten luck," he mumbled before popping it in his mouth and swallowing. Instantly, despite the bad taste, his stomach was filled. "Urg...next time I'm hunting for rabbits." It was then he noticed a pink poodle. "The hell?"**

"Ah Glaodia," Grover said. "Good dog."

**"It's a poodle," Grover said, as if it should be obvious. "His name is Glaodia. Say hello."**

**"Not to be rude, but why should I say hello to a poodle?"**

"That's what I said," Percy admitted.

**The poodle growled, and Tetsu heard it's voice in his mind. "**You filthy human! Say hello before I bite your balls off**!"**

Percy blinked and looked to Grover. "Is that really what he said?"

Grover chuckled and nodded.

**Tetsu blinked. "Please don't bite my balls off. I'm sorry okay? What's up Glaodia?"**

"All fear the poodle," Thalia rolled her eyes.

**"**That's better, damn human**."**

**Naruto looked to Tetsu. "You hear him too huh?"**

**"Must be a child of Artemis thing," Tetsu mumbled. "So, why is Glaodia here?"**

**"He's our ticket west," Grover told him. "There is a reward for $200 for his return."**

"How did he know that?" Poseidon mused.

**"How does he know that?" Siara asked.**

Poseidon blushed, and Athena grinned. "Just like her daddy."

**"He reads the signs," Grover responded.**

**"Of course," Siara mumbled.**

**"Why are we going west?" Naruto asked.**

**Tetsu shrugged. "This quest is to return Zeus's toy of mass destruction."**

All the other gods and demigods laughed. Zeus growled. "IT IS NOT A TOY!"

**"Oh," was Naruto's clever response.**

**Tetsu turned to Siara. "Recite the Prophecy that you spoke about. I'd like to hear it. ****_All _****of it. No lies."**

Percy sighed. "Here we go again."

**Siara sighed, the thought of lying about the prophecy never occurred to her in front of these to, and began to recite.**

**_"You shall go west and face the god who has turned,_**

"That would be Kronos controlling one of us," Apollo said, translating the prophecy.

**_You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned._**

"That's obvious, she'll return the stolen things, which means the bolt."

Percy looked surprised. That was not part of the prophecy that he had gotten.

**_You shall meet twins from a world unknown to the gods_**

**_They will help guide you against all odds._**

"Obviously the twins, guiding them on their journey."

**_The moon's children shall light your path,_**

**_When in anger, they will let loose their wrath._**

Apollo frowned. "Hm...not quite sure on that one."

**_You shall be betrayed by the one who calls you a friend,_**

**_And fail to save what matters most in the end."_**

"She'll get betrayed and won't save whats most important to her," Apollo finished.

**When she was done, they all noticed Tetsu and Naruto were pale. "What's wrong?" Siara asked, a little worried.**

**Tetsu breathed to keep calm, while Naruto looked like he was about to explode in anger. "We are mentioned in that prophecy. ****_The Moon's children _****is us, sons of the moon goddess. ****_Twins from a world unknown to the gods_****..." Tetsu trailed off.**

**"Let's not go into that right now," Naruto said quickly. "The point is, we need to find Zeus's toy-" thunder boomed "-and get it back before the summer solstice, right?"**

"Must want to keep it a secret," Demeter said. "I don't know why."

**Annabeth grumbled, having knowledge denied, but she nodded.**

"Totally like you," Thalia grinned.

** Grover scooped up Glaodia while Siara packed everything up. The group began to make their way to Glaodia's home to get the money. At the back, Naruto whispered to Tetsu. "Should we tell them that we have more than enough money to get us wherever we need to go?"**

The three stared at the screen. "Yes, please tell us. Let us leave the dog to roam."

**Tetsu thought about it, looking at the group. "Nah."**

"THAT ASSHOLE!" Percy yelled.

Athena giggled a little bit. "That's chapter two."

"Not bad," Annabeth said. "Though I wish the other me was a little...nicer.

"Yeah, your really mean for some reason," Grover frowned.

"In any case, who will read next?" Athena spoke.

"Oh me~" Aphrodite chimed. "I want to read about handsome boys!"

Athena sighed before throwing the book to the love goddess, who caught it.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road~"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. Asking that you read my new story that was recently posted. It's called 'Shinto &amp; Greeks: The Titan's Curse. It is NOT a Naruto crossover, it is a Percy Jackson fanfiction with a self insert. Please check it out. Also, this story was written by Naruto-Vergil Sparda, I am simply doing a version where the Olympians read it in another dimension.**

* * *

Aphrodite read the chapter name aloud, "**Chapter 3: Why Tetsu Hates Dogs**. How could he hate them?! Those are adorable!"

"It's probably that point," Percy sighed.

"What point?" Poseidon asked.

"Let Aphrodite read and you'll find out," he said ominously. The goddess of love shrugged and began reading.

**The group soon arrived at the owner of Glaodia's house. Tetsu and Naruto were relieved to see the poodle wasn't treated like Tora.**

"Who is Tora?" Annabeth asked. An image appeared on the screen of a group of teen's chasing and trying to catch a cat. "Oh."

** They did have to cover their mouths to prevent laughing once they heard Glaodia growling at his owner, demanding they get the pink dye out of him. Grover too tried to stifle his laughter, but they managed to get their money and leave without the twins exploding in laughter.**

**"What was so funny?" Siara asked, confused.**

**Tetsu still held a hand over his mouth. "T-Trust me, if you could hear what Glaodia was saying, you'd be laughing too."**

"What was Glaodia saying?" Percy asked Grover, only to notice his Satyr fried was trying desperately not to laugh.

**"Th-that dog," Naruto wiped a stray tear. "N-never knew animals could cuss like that!"**

A fair amount of the people there laughed.

**Annabeth levelled a glare at the twins. How could they laugh at a time like this?! Didn't they understand how serious this was?! If they didn't get the master bolt back to Zeus before the solstice, then World War III would begin! "Are you two done?"**

"Wow, you are really stressed out," Percy noted.

Annabeth nodded. "I wonder why?"

**Tetsu immediately stopped laughing and narrowed his gaze at Annabeth. "Problem princess?"**

"I like that name," Annabeth said. "Why don't you ever call me that Percy?"

"Because you never asked wise girl."

**She rolled her eyes. "Yes! If we don't get the damn bolt, World War III will begin! How can you be laughi-"**

**"It's because it could happen that we're laughing," Tetsu cut in.**

"I don't get it," Thalia said.

** "If we fail and don't get the bolt, then these laughs will be ones that we hold onto.**

"Interesting point of view," Apollo mused. "In a world where there is war, being able to laugh is a great thing." Ares nodded in agreement.

** I don't know exactly what your beef with Naruto and I is, but you had better get over it quickly. You may have something against Artemis, you may not. But I will say this-" and here, he drew on a small amount of Fenrir's power, just enough to change his eyes to silver slits. "-if, because of your arrogance and anger against my brother and I, we fail this quest, I will make the wr**ath of all the gods and titan's combined feel like a slap across the face. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?**" He finished in a demonic voice that sent shivers down their spines, ending all the laughter.**

"Oh my," Aphrodite blushed. So did Thalia, though she hid it far better.

**"Y-Yes," Annabeth squeaked, afraid.**

**Tetsu immediately smiled and calmed down. "Good! Now, shall we go to the train station?"**

"Bi polar much?" Hermes sweat dropped.

**XXX**

**They got a train easy enough, and everyone was pleasantly surprised that after the little incident that Annabeth had remained completely silent. Tetsu hummed a soft tune as they walked, while Naruto spoke with Grover and Siara. Naruto complained about how Siara being able to recover from just touching water was unfair, while Siara's response was to shrug and say 'suck it up Ninja boy.' They sat on the train, and waited patiently as the train drove.**

"That was incredibly boring," Grover admitted.

**"Hey guys?" Siara spoke, drawing the attention from everyone. "You know about the Gods' symbols of power?"**

"That's weird," Percy said. "I didn't ask that until later."

**"Yeah." Grover spoke, curious where she was going with it.**

**"Well doesn't Had-" She began, only to be cut off by Tetsu.**

**"We're in the presence of mortals," the black haired demigod told her. "You mean our friend downstairs, correct?"**

Everyone laughed. Hades raised an eyebrow.

Annabeth giggled. "It was me that said that in this world Lord Hades. It seemed appropriate."

**"Um, yes," the daughter of Poseidon agreed. "Our friend way, _way_, downstairs. Doesn't he have a cap kind of like Annabeth's?"**

**"You mean his helm of darkness?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow, speaking for the first time since Tetsu's outburst. "It's a lot stronger then my cap. He can meld into darkness, becoming one with shadows, and it also emits fear, making you terrified."**

**Siara gulped. "Then how do we know he isn't watching us right now?"**

**"We don't," Grover bleated.**

"I love striking fear into mortals," Hades grinned.

**"We do actually," Tetsu said calmly. When everyone other than his brother raised an eyebrow, he elaborated. "I'm what is called a sensor. I can pick up energy signatures easily. As soon as we started talking about it, I started searching. I found absolutely nothing besides a few demigod signatures, the civilians, and a stray monster searching for us. Hades isn't anywhere close."**

"So he can know whenever someone strong is nearby?" Athena said. "An excellent skill to have."

**The two female demigods and the satyr calmed down a bit at that, then stiffened. "Did you just say stray monster searching for us?" Grover asked.**

"Probably her," Percy mumbled.

**"Hm?" Tetsu looked at them. "Oh yes. But with the speed the train is going, we'll lose it."**

**"Why didn't you say anything sooner?!" Siara screamed at him, surprising everyone on the bus.**

Percy blushed. "My other is really loud..."

"And hot," Grover threw in, getting hit over the head by the blushing son of the sea god.

**"Well for one," Tetsu said calmly. "You didn't ask." They sweat dropped.**

Everyone on Olympus also sweat dropped.

** "Secondly, even if it can keep up, we'll kill it. Job done."**

**"But..." Annabeth began, but then quickly stopped, afraid of igniting Tetsu's wrath.**

"Wow, your scared of him now," Apollo grinned.

"After his outburst why wouldn't I be?" Annabeth countered. Apollo agreed to that.

**"It's a monster. It is weak against Celestial Bronze, which we have in abundance. Though I'm unsure if our Ninjutsu would work on it," Naruto said, confusing the others with his 'Ninjutsu' comment.**

"What is Ninjutsu?" Ares said aloud.

"It's probably what let him use the wind to attack," Zeus said.

**"Hm, that's a good point. I wonder if your Rasengan or my Shin'en Kuro (Abyssal Black) would harm them," Tetsu mumbled.**

"Spiralling Sphere and Abyssal Black?" Athena said with a raised eyebrow. "Interesting. I would like to see these attacks."

**"Would you two speak in english?" Siara pleaded.**

**"No," the brother said simultaneously.**

"They really are twins," Demeter smiled.

**"How long is this train trip again?" Naruto asked.**

**"Two days." Grover responded.**

**Naruto groaned. "God...damn it..."**

"Shouldn't it be 'gods damn it'?" Percy said innocently.

"Yes," Hermes said.

**XXX**

**Towards the end of the second on the train, June 13th (Tetsu laughed when he realized it was Friday 13th)**

"Wait it was Friday 13th?!" Percy said in surprise.

"Now it makes sense," Grover said. "That is an unlucky day."

**eight days before the summer solstice, they passed through some golden hills and over the Mississippi River into St. Louis. Tetsu was reading a book, Naruto was chatting away with Siara and Grover was fast asleep, snoring. Out the corner of his eye, Tetsu saw Annabeth crane her neck to see the Gateway Arch.**

**"I want to do that," she whispered to herself.**

"Oh, so you have the conversation with Tetsu," Percy said with a raised eyebrow.

**"What?" Tetsu's voice caused her to look at him. She seemed reluctant to keep talking.**

**"Build something like that. You ever see the Parthenon?"**

**Tetsu shook his head, and Annabeth looked shocked. "We saw pictures of the Empire State building on the way here though."**

"Close enough I guess," Annabeth said, "the gods do use it for Olympus after all."

**Annabeth decided that was good enough to continue talking. "Someday, I want to see it in person. I want to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousand years."**

**"You want to be an architect?"**

**Her cheeks flushed in pride. "Yes, an architect. Athena expects her children to create things, not tear them down."**

Athena nodded. "That is true."

**Tetsu seemed to think about this then sighed. "Must be tough...needing to live up to the expectations of your parent..."**

**"Sometimes," she admitted. "But I can't let that discourage me."**

Percy hugged his girlfriend. "And you got your wish, Ms Architect of Olympus." Annabeth blushed with pride.

**The black haired Uzumaki smiled lightly, and Annabeth blushed slightly when she saw it. With the stotic expression off his face...he looked handsome. "You've earned a little respect from me Annabeth."**

**Annabeth blushed a little more and looked away. She watched as the Arch disappeared behind a hotel.**

"I think you like him in this other world," Thalia teased. Annabeth blushed.

"Oh shut up," she mumbled. "I love Percy here. Plus that isn't actually me."

**They soon pulled into the Amtrak station downtown. The intercom told them they'd have a three-hour layover before leaving for Denver.**

**Grover stretched. Before he was fully awake, he mumbled, "Food."**

**"Come on, goat boy," Annabeth said. "Sightseeing."**

**"Sightseeing?" Siara said, her face red. Naruto was grinning, and Tetsu just knew that Naruto had told her about the Icha Icha series.**

"What is the Icha Icha series?" Apollo said aloud.

As if sensing his question, a small orange book dropped into his lap. Raising an eyebrow, he opened it and read it. He blushed and giggled perversely, and the male gods got interested in what he was reading. He put it away and promised himself to read it later.

**"The Gateway Arch," the blonde girl said. "This may be our only chance to ride to the top. Are you coming or not?"**

**"Do we really have a choice?" Tetsu asked her.**

**"Not really," Annabeth admitted. "You can't really let me go alone, can you?"**

"Clever girl," Percy said with an Australian accent. A lot of people laughed, while Annabeth just blushed.

**"And with that information," Tetsu muttered, standing. "Off we go."**

**Grover shrugged. "I hope there is a snack bar without monsters."**

**XXX**

**The Arch, much to Tetsu's ire, was about a mile away from the station. It was late in the day though, so the lines weren't too long to get in. The group threaded their way through the underground museum, looking at covered wagons and other stuff from the 1800s (Tetsu nearly gagged once they passed by the gift shop for that section with perfume). It was boring as hell, especially with Annabeth spouting random facts that none of them cared about.**

"He doesn't appreciate your interest," Grover said.

This annoyed Annabeth. "That prick..."

**Siara kept looking around though, a worried expression on her face. "You smell anything?" she asked Grover.**

**Grover took his nose out of a bag of jelly beans, and sniffed. "Underground," he said in distaste. "Underground always smells like monsters. Probably doesn't mean anything."**

"Not a word Percy," Grover warned. The son of Poseidon just grinned.

**Tetsu however, did not agree. His instincts screamed to him that they should leave. And he could sense things nearby. "We should leave."**

**"I know that," Siara sighed. "But we can't leave Annabeth alone. She won't stray now."**

**Naruto groaned. "And with that good news, any chocolate left?"**

"Sure knows how to change the topic, doesn't he?" Artemis mumbled.

**Tetsu threw his brother a bar of chocolate, while he kept reading his book, munching on his own. Tetsu glanced at the tiny elevator cart they were going to ride to the top of the Arch. He almost laughed at Siara, looking like she was about to jump out in horror.**

"Really Percy?" Annabeth giggled.

"The sea does not like to be contained," Percy quoted, earning a proud look from his father.

**Naruto and Grover said they would wait for them. So Siara, Tetsu and Annabeth got shooed into the car with a big, fat lady and her dog, a Chihuahua that wore a rhinestone collar. Siara looked surprised when the guards didn't say anything about it. But Tetsu looked at the dog with absolute hatred.**

"I hate that dog," Percy mumbled.

**"Something wrong?" Siara asked the black haired boy.**

**"I hate dogs..." he muttered.**

"As he should hate that dog," Percy agreed.

**They started to go up, inside the Arch. Tetsu leaned against the side, glaring at the dog over his book. Siara looked sick and Annabeth looked fascinated.**

**"No parents?" the fat lady asked, trying to make conversation.**

Percy shivered. "I hate that lady."

Zeus frowned. "She seems familiar."

**She had beady eyes; pointy, coffee-stained teeth; a floppy denim hat, and a denim dress bulged so much, she looked like an over sized jelly bean.**

**"They're below," Annabeth said. "Scared of heights."**

**"Their's are," Tetsu said, not afraid of telling the truth, or what was the truth to him for most of his life. "Mine are dead."**

"Wow, blunt isn't he?" Apollo muttered.

Aphrodite shrugged. "I like that in a man."

**"Oh, you poor darlings," the fat lady said with sadness.**

**The Chihuahua growled, and Tetsu growled right back. "Now, now, sonny. Behave." The dog had beady eyes like its owner. But Tetsu saw something in those eyes that was not in the eyes of normal dogs. Intelligence.**

"He's a smart one," Annabeth remarked. "Why can't you be smart like him?"

"Because then you wouldn't be able to correct me when I screw up," Percy dead panned.

Annabeth nodded. "True."

**"Is Sonny his name?" Siara asked.**

**"No," the woman smiled at her, like that cleared everything up. Tetsu's eyes narrowed dangerously. This woman...why did he feel like she was a danger far greater than Zabuza had been all those months ago?**

Thalia sighed. "Okay, who is-" an image appeared on the screen. A man with no shirt, blue lined pants and bandages on his lower face.

Aphrodite licked her lips. "If this world really exists, I need to visit."

**At the top of the Arch they arrived at the observation deck, but Tetsu's eyes never left the dog's. They stared at each other, as if seizing the other up for a fight. The dog growled, and Tetsu decided to test something. Putting some of Fenrir's chakra into his vocal chords, he growled with a demonic sound to it, and the dog actually stepped back, blinking in surprise.**

"Wow," Percy said, impressed. "To make him back up, that's pretty good."

**Siara and Annabeth were oblivious to this though. Annabeth kept speaking about support structures, and how she would have made the windows bigger, and designed a see through floor (though Tetsu didn't think that would be good for people with skirts).**

Percy blinked, and Annabeth blushed upon realizing this.

** She would have stayed there for a long time, but a park ranger said the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes.**

**The group headed towards the exit, and Annabeth climbed into the elevator car. Tetsu and Siara were about to get in but Annabeth was in there with 3 other tourists, 2 middle aged women and a teenage boy. No room for them.**

**"You'll have to wait," the park ranger said.**

**"I'll get out," Annabeth said. "Wait with you."**

"Please be smart enough to let her," Percy pleaded.

**Siara shook her head. "Nah, it's okay. We'll see you at the bottom, just stay with Naruto and Grover."**

"Damn it," he mumbled

**Annabeth looked reluctant, but she nodded and let the elevator door slide shut. The car disappeared down the ramp.**

**The only people left on the observation deck were Tetsu, Siara, the fat old lady with her Chihuahua, the park ranger, and a little boy with his parents.**

**Siara smiled uneasily at the fat lady, and Tetsu looked at her, his senses finally kicking in why he knew this feeling. The fat lady smiled back at Siara, her forked tongue flickered between her teeth.**

"Here it comes," Annabeth said.

**Forked...tongue...**

**"Son of a bitch..." Tetsu growled. The Chihuahua jumped down and started yapping.**

Percy blinked. "Hey, that's kinda true." Grover and Annabeth grinned. Everyone else seemed confused.

**"Now, now, sonny," the lady said. "He didn't mean it like that. And does this look like a good time? We have all these nice people here."**

**"Doggie!" said the little boy. "Look, a doggie!" His parent's were smart enough to pull him back.**

**The Chihuahua bared his teeth at Tetsu, foam dripping from it's lips.**

Zeus's eyes widened. Now he knew why she looked familiar.

**"Well, son," the fat lady sighed. "If you insist."**

**Siara began to look scared. "Did you just call the Chihuahua your son?"**

"Yes," Percy sighed. "Yes she did."

**"Chimera, dear," the lady corrected. "Not a Chihuahua, it's an easy mistake to make." She rolled up her sleeves to reveal the skin on her arms was scaly and green. When she smiled, her teeth were revealed to be sharp fangs. The pupils of her eyes were sideways slits, like a snake.**

Everyone's eyes widened, except those that were on the quest, as they realized who Siara and Tetsu were dealing with.

**The Chimera barked louder, growing with each bark. First to the size of a doberman, then a lion. It's bark turned into a roar.**

**The little boy screamed. His parents pulled him back towards the exit, straight into the park ranger, who was looking at the monster, gaping and paralyzed in fear.**

**The Chimera was so tall that its back rubbed against the roof. It had the head of a lion with a blood cloaked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind. The rhinestone dog collar still hung around its neck, and the plate-sized dog tag was easy to read: CHIMERA-RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS-IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS-EXT. 954.**

"I hate that thing," Percy shivered.

**"I REALLY HATE DOGS!" Tetsu growled in anger, tapping a seal on his arm to reveal his hunting knives.**

"I really want those seals," Annabeth muttered.

**Siara, on the other hand, was frozen in fear. She hadn't even uncapped her sword.**

**The snake lady made a hissing noise that was probably laughter, as it reminded Tetsu of Orochimaru's laugh. "Be honored, Siara Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"**

"And a massive bitch," Percy added, getting a dark look from Hestia.

"Such language..."

**Siara blinked. "Isn't that a type of anteater?"**

All the male gods laughed, and the female gods snickered.

**Tetsu smirked. The snake woman growled in anger. "I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia! Naming that ridiculous animal after me. For that, girl, my son shall destroy you!"**

**The Chimera charged, its lion teeth gnashing. Tetsu jumped in front of Siara and managed to stop it's teeth with his knives. "SIARA!" he growled. "SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!"**

"Such language," Hestia muttered. "Why must they use such language..."

**Siara quickly shook away her fear, nodding. She uncapped her sword, and baited Echidna to the other end of the observation deck.**

**The Chimera let out a breath that Tetsu immediately recognized as gas. He managed to kick the Chimera in the face, making it look to the side as it shot of column of flames that melted the windows. The carpet burst into flames and the heat was intense.**

"At least I'm not fighting the Chimera this time," Percy remarked.

**Tetsu jumped back, sealing his knives away as he made hand seals. He slammed his hand onto the ground.** **"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!**"**

**There was a puff of smoke, and Tetsu now sat on top of a black wolf as large as the Chimera. It had yellow eyes, and a feral grin. "**Just got summoned and I'm already in a fight? You must be Tetsu, the summoner Kuro told us about. I am Rikamo, and I will aid you in this battle!**"**

"...I want one," Percy mumbled. "Why can't I summon wolves or sharks?"

"Ask the me in the future about it," Poseidon told him.

**Tetsu jumped off the summon as it lunged at the Chimera, the two beginning to fight. He turned and ran towards Siara. He made hand seals as he ran. "**Futon: Kami Oroshi (Wind Release: Godly Wind From The Mountain)!**" He held out his hand and a powerful spiral of wind went straight for Echidna.**

**The snake woman was too late to notice and got sent straight towards Siara. She thrust her sword and stabbed Echidna in the stomach. She screamed in agony, and bit down on Siara's neck.**

Percy's eyes widened. "Oh come on..."

**Now it was her turn to scream. The daughter of Poseidon dropped her sword and held her neck in pain as she felt venom shoot into her blood stream.**

**Echida grinned darkly. "Foolish girl. With my venom in your system, your life shall surely end! Now it will all be over for you!" She laughed like a maniac as Siara fell unconscious...and Tetsu saw red.**

"Aw hell yes," Ares grinned. "It's about to get bloody."

**He howled in anger. "**ECHIDNA!**" He yelled, bloodlust and killing intent lacing in his demonic voice.**

"I really like this kid," Ares grinned. "Kinda wish he was my son."

Artemis shifted uncomfortably, at least the boy got angry for the right reasons.

**Echidna looked towards him, her dark smirk in place until she saw his eyes. Gone were his violet eyes, replaced with the blood red eyes and two tomoe of a Sharingan.**

The image appeared on the screen. Tetsu looked dark...evil. It made the demigods shiver.

**"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUUU!**" He leapt towards her, his knives appearing in his hands as he slashed her repeatedly. He stabbed, slashed and punched her, the snake woman screaming in absolute agony as she was torn apart.**

"Aw yeah," Ares grinned. "That's how its done!"

**With a final stab to the head, the woman dissolved into gold dust. Tetsu looked back to his summon...only to find it was gone, Gold dust and smoke in its place, indicating it had won it's battle and left. He then looked towards Siara. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He yelled. "What do I do?!"**

"The River?" Percy guessed.

** He looked out the window and saw water...then looked back to Siara, who's breathing was slowing.**

**"FUUUUUCCKKKK!" He picked her up and leapt out the window, heading straight for a murky river. "I REALLY FUCKING HATE DOGS!"**

Everyone laughed, except the female goddesses.

**And with those words ringing in everyone's ears, the two plunged into the water...**

"And that's the chapter," Aphrodite announced.

"That was a good one," Annabeth said. "Kind of wish it was a bit longer though?"

"Wait," Percy frowned. "If I'm unconscious, then how will I know to go to-"

"HEY!" Apollo yelled. "NO SPOILERS!"

Percy winced. "Sorry."

"Since your so eager to spoil this story," Annabeth said. "You can read next."

Percy frowned as the book was handed to him. "At least it's written in Greek," he mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy read the name of the chapter. "**Chapter 4: The God of Cheeseburgers**."

Ares scoffed. "What kind of title is that?"

Annabeth, Grover and Percy all gave each other knowing looks.

**Tetsu held Siara in his grasp as they plummeted towards the river. With his Sharingan, he noticed a lot of things at once.**

"So he has unlocked this Sharingan?" Artemis questioned.

"But how?" Athena grumbled. "It never explained how."

** The first thing: Naruto, Grover and Annabeth were standing by the river, looking in horror as they plummeted. Almost nobody else noticed as the group fell towards the river.**

"The Mist," Percy grumbled. "Gotta hate it sometimes."

**Tetsu made a hand seal with his free hand and whispered. **"Ninpo: Odayaka Shototsu (Ninja Art: Gentle Collision)**."**

"So he's softening the fall," Annabeth said.

Percy shrugged. "I'm immune to impact from water so..."

** A small glow enveloped the two as they smashed into the Mississippi River, causing a big splash.**

**Tetsu's eyes were shut tight after the collision. The impact was softened for him, thanks to his jutsu, as it was for Siara. Slowly he opened his eyes. He sucked in a breath. Even though the water was murky, he could see everything clearly. Wait...he could breath?**

"What?" Annabeth was surprised.

** He was shocked. "How..." his voice echoed through the water. He vaguely noticed Siara's breathing became normal again.**

**"Because it falls under my domain,**

Poseidon growled. "No, it falls under my domain!"

** as does everything," a powerful voice said from behind him. Tetsu turned around, his eyes wide. In front of him was someone who looked like a teenager, wearing black jeans, black shoes, a black shirt and a black aviators jacket. He had a earring with a black skull on his left ear, and a grin that eerily resembled Tetsu's own.**

**"Who are you?" Tetsu asked, bewildered.**

**"I'm your great Grandfather," he told the Uchiha. "I go by a lot of names. I was once called Hagoromo. Another time they called me Black Mist. But my popular name is Chaos, primordial god of the universe and all creation.**

Poseidon froze, and shivered. "Ch-Chaos?"

All the gods and demigods shivered as the room got several degrees colder at the name.

** Though in your world, you may know me better as the **Rikudou Sennin (Sage Of The Six Paths)**."**

**Tetsu's eyes widened and he tried to take a step back, only to find he couldn't. "The...Rikudou?"**

**"Yes," Chaos said. "I was also the father of Uchiha Madara, your grandfather, after my life as a mortal shell ended."**

Zeus's eyes widened as did everyone else's at that declaration. "H-he did sire a child..."

**"Why are you here?"**

**Chaos blinked. "I need a reason to see my descendant?" Tetsu gave him a deadpan look. "Okay fine you got me. I'm here to tell you that your thoughts are right, Hades isn't the thief. He hates war, especially after the civil war where most of his kids died, though he was glad to be rid of that Hitler bastard. But in any case, I have four things for you."**

"For a Primordial god of creation," Thalia noticed. "He seems kind of...childish."

**"And they are?" Tetsu was starting to get impatient.**

**"The first is some advice. Don't trust war. Because all it knows is destruction."**

"HEY!" Ares growled. "THAT ISN'T TRUE!"

"Yes it is," everyone else, even Aphrodite, deadpanned.

** Chaos said seriously. "The second is a gift." He held out his hand and 5 pitch-black jewels appeared in his hand. "These will be useful for when you reach the underworld." They vanished into one of Tetsu's seals. "Another is a favor for Poseidon. He wants Siara to head to Santa Monica Beach, probably to give her something better then that dumb sword.**

"MY SWORD IS NOT DUMB!" Percy yelled.

"Shut up and keep reading water boy," Thalia snapped.

** The final thing is another gift, but for you and your brother."**

**Tetsu raised an eyebrow. "Well?"**

**Chaos grinned and pulled out...two smartphones. "These babies aren't even released yet. These are 2 Samsung Galaxy S6s, specially made to not attract monsters, with infinite space for texts, songs and videos. On top of that, they can surf the internet infinitely and can send an unlimited amount of texts and have unlimited minutes."**

"That isn't fair," Annabeth pouted and turned to her mother.

Athena shrugged. "I cannot shield anyone from the Mist. Chaos is the primordial god of all creation, of course he is able to do that."

**Tetsu blinked slowly. "I don't know what any of those words mean."**

**Chaos sweat dropped. "You'll learn. Oh, and if you type 'CHAOS' into the screen to unlock your phone, then they will turn into literally any weapon you desire. A scythe, Chakrams, a lance, you name it. On top of that, the phones are indestructible and will return to your pockets or seals automatically."**

"That's awesome," Percy nearly drooled at the thought, as did Ares.

**"Okay that sounds better," Tetsu admitted. "So...now what?" He slid the phones into his pocket.**

**Chaos grinned darkly, and Tetsu quickly regretted asking. "GET THE FUCK OUT THIS RIVER!" And with that, Tetsu and Siara were blasted out of the River. Chaos laughed loudly. "It's good to be me," with that, he disappeared.**

"Childish," Thalia repeated. Artemis nodded in agreement.

**XXX**

**Tetsu was holding Siara under his arm as he was blasted out of the water, landing just by a floating McDonald's.**

**A block away, what must have been every single emergency vehicle in St. Louis was surrounding the Arch. Police helicopters circled overhead. The crowd of onlookers reminded Tetsu of when the Hokage had to make an announcement from the tower.**

"The what now?" Hades blinked.

"Fire Shadow," Athena translated. "Most likely a title."

**A little girl said, "Mama, that boy and girl flew out the water!"**

**"That's nice, dear," the mother said, trying to see the ambulances.**

**"But their dry!"**

**"That's nice, dear."**

"Ah, mortal ignorance," Hermes sighed.

**Tetsu raised an eyebrow and looked down. The girl was right. He and Siara were completely dry.**

**A news lady was talking for the camera: "Probably not a terrorist attack, we're told, but it's still very early in the investigation. The damage, as you can see, is very serious. We're trying to get to some of the survivors, to question them about eyewitness reports of someone falling from the Arch."**

"Mortal ignorance indeed," Hephaestus grumbled.

**Tetsu breathed in relief. That was good, perhaps the family and park ranger had escaped. Then he remembered his brother, as well as Grover and Annabeth.**

**Tetsu moved Siara onto her back to seem less like a kidnapper,**

"Good idea," Apollo admitted. "Don't want the mortals making any mistakes."

** and pushed through, stopping when he heard police reports.**

**"... an adolescent boy and young girl," another reporter was saying. "Channel Five has learned that surveillance cameras show an young boy and girl going wild on the observation deck, somehow setting off this freak explosion. Hard to believe, John, but that's what we're hearing. Again, no confirmed fatalities ..."**

"Nobody actually died?" Ares raised an eyebrow.

Hades nodded. "Quite a shocker."

**The Uzumaki nearly growled, but kept his head low. He walked around the police perimeter. Officers and news reporters were everywhere, much to Tetsu's ire.**

**He was getting annoyed, and was about to shoot a fireball into the sky when he heard his brother, "Tsuya!"**

"Aww!" Aphrodite cooed. "Such a cute name!"

**Tetsu turned, stopping his brother from hugging him by putting his hand on his face. "Not right now big brother."**

"Brothers," Poseidon, Hades and Zeus all said in harmony, before blushing and looking away, much to the other's amusement.

**Grover sighed in relief. "We thought you'd went to Hades the hard way!"**

**Annabeth stood behind him, trying to look angry, but she seemed a little relieved that the two were alive. **

"Aww," Thalia cooed. "Is little Bethy breaking out of her shell?"

"OTHER ME!" Annabeth growled out.

**"We can't leave you alone for five minutes! What happened?"**

**"Sort of had to kill a fire breathing dog- did I ever mention how much I hate dogs?- and a snake bitch," Tetsu shrugged. as if it were an everyday occurrence.. "Oh, then I jumped out the Arch with Siara."**

"He's rather calm about this," Artemis noted. "As if he's used to such action."

**"Six hundred and thirty feet?!"**

"I thought it was more," Percy mumbled.

**Behind the group, a cop shouted, "Gangway!" The crowd parted, and a couple of paramedics hustled out, rolling a woman on a stretcher. Tetsu recognized her immediately as the mother of the little boy who'd been on the observation deck. She was saying, "And then this huge dog, this huge fire-breathing Chihuahua-"**

**"Oh fuck," Tetsu mumbled.**

**"Okay, ma'am," the paramedic said. "Just calm down. Your family is fine. The medication is starting to kick in."**

"Interesting. The Mist seemed to have given the woman a general idea of what happened," Athena mused. "We must speak with Hecate about sorting that out."

**"I'm not crazy! The boy seemed to summon this sort of wolf, and then the snake woman and the monster disappeared and he jumped out the hole with a girl under his arm." Then she saw Tetsu, Siara on his back. "There he is! That's the boy!"**

Grover whistled a tune that might be played when someone is caught in a movie, and the demigods laughed.

**Tetsu growled, quickly turning and hurried away. Naruto, Grover and Annabeth followed, the 5 disappearing into the crowd.**

**"What's going on?" Naruto asked. "What snake lady and what Chihuahua?"**

**Tetsu explained it to them quickly, about Echidna, the Chimera, Siara getting poisoned and his meeting Chaos.**

"How can he talk about things so casually?" Annabeth wondered aloud.

Demeter shrugged. "Used to it?"

**Grover paled. "Chaos visited you?"**

**"Yep," Tetsu said. "Oh, and he's our great grandfather Naruto. How awesome right?" Naruto grinned. "At least now I know who gave me this damn earring."**

"They act so calm about it," Athena noted.

"Twins," Apollo told her, as if it explained everything.

Surprisingly, Artemis nodded in agreement.

**When he finally finished explaining, Siara grumbled. She had awoken once he started talking about meeting with Chaos.**

**"Woah," Grover said. "We've got to go to Santa Monica! We can't ignore a summons from a god!"**

All the gods nodded at that.

**Before Annabeth could respond, they passed another reporter. But Tetsu was done listening to them and just hurried along, keeping out of sight. They ducked behind the news van and slipped into an ally.**

**"Before that," Naruto mumbled. "We gotta get outta town!"**

"WOO! THE GREAT ESCAPE!" Apollo cheered with Ares and Hermes.

**Tetsu made a hand seal and used the Morugakure No Jutsu (Hiding like a mole technique) to hide them from the sight of the cops and reporters while Annabeth slipped on her Yankees cap. They were able to get to Amtrak station without a fuss and got on bored the train just before it pulled out for Denver. The train trundled west as darkness fell, police lights still pulsing against the St. Louis skyline behind them.**

"Wasn't so great," Artemis rolled her eyes.

**"I really fucking hate my life," Tetsu mumbled.**

"Such language..." Hestia grumbled.

**XXX**

**The next afternoon, June 14, seven days before the solstice, the train rolled into Denver. The group hadn't eaten since the night before in the dining car, somewhere in Kansas. Siara, Annabeth and Grover hadn't taken a shower since Half-Blood Hill, as Tetsu could smell so well thanks to his enhanced smell 'CURSE YOU FENRIR!' was his thought.**

The three in question blushed. Annabeth covered her face with her hands. Thalia giggled at their expense.

**"We need to contact Chiron," Annabeth said. "We need to talk about your meeting with Chaos."**

**"We can't use phones right?" Siara said.**

**"You mean you can't use phones," Tetsu and Naruto fist bumped, grinning.**

"So unfair," Thalia pouted.

**"Shut up," Annabeth hissed.**

**The group wandered through downtown for about half an hour, and Tetsu was thinking Annabeth was looking for somewhere with water for an Iris-Message. The air was dry and hot, which felt weird after the humidity of St. Louis. Everywhere the group turned, the Rocky Mountains seemed to be staring at them.**

**Finally they found an empty do-it-yourself car wash. They veered toward the stall farthest from the street, keeping their eyes out for any police cars. They knew cops would question 5 teens that were just hanging by a car wash without a car.**

"Bored?" Apollo offered, which Percy considered.

**"What exactly are we doing?" Siara asked as Grover took the spray gun.**

**"It's seventy-five cents," he grumbled. "I've only got two quarter's left. Annabeth?"**

**"Don't look at me," she told him. "The diner wiped me out."**

**Tetsu sighed, fishing a quarter out his pocket and giving it to the satyr. It wasn't a big deal, he and Naruto had plenty of money.**

"And their hiding it from us," Grover grumbled.

**"Excellent," Grover said. "We could do it with a spray bottle, but the connection isn't as good. Plus I do NOT want to pump so much."**

**"What are you talking about?" Siara grumbled.**

**Grover fed the quarters in and turned the knob to 'Fine Mist'. "IM-ing."**

**"Instant Messaging?"**

"Can't use technology moron," Hermes sighed.

**"Iris-Messaging," Annabeth corrected her. "The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods."**

**"You summon the goddess with a spray gun?"**

"Well it sounds foolish when you say it like that," Zeus frowned. "Iris's job is important."

**Grover pointed the nozzle in the air and water hissed out in a thick white mist. "Unless you know an easier way to make a rainbow."**

**"Yeah, use a basic Suiton jutsu to make a small cloud that constantly rains until you want it to stop," Naruto grinned. He had learned that jutsu because he was bored, but now it seemed it had a use.**

"CURSE YOUR NINJA MAGIC!" Percy yelled.

**Everyone looked at him with a deadpan look. "And you didn't say this sooner because...?"**

**"Nobody asked," Naruto replied and they face palmed, except Tetsu who laughed.**

"They could have been Apollo's kids," Artemis said in horror.

Apollo grinned. "Ah, my favourite nephews! Join me!"

**Despite this however, a rainbow soon formed in the afternoon light.**

**Annabeth held out her palm. "Drachma."**

**Naruto placed it in her hand, Tetsu watched keenly as he was curious to how Iris-messaging worked.**

"Why would he be curious?" Annabeth asked.

Nobody answered.

**She raised the coin above her head. "O goddess, accept our offering."**

**They watched as Annabeth threw the drachma into the rainbow. It disappeared in a golden shimmer.**

**"Half-blood Hill," she requested.**

**For a moment, nothing happened.**

**Then they were looking through the mist at strawberry fields, and a large stretch of land in the distance. They seemed to be on the porch of a house. Standing with his back to them at the railing was a sandy haired guy in shorts and an orange tank top. He was holding a bronze sword and seemed to be staring intently at something down in the meadow.**

The demigods and huntress scowled slightly at the video on the screen, but also looked sad.

**"Luke!" Siara called.**

Hermes got worried at their looks now.

**He turned, eyes wide and Tetsu cringed. He had a scar running down his eye, reminding Tetsu of his own scar that he received at the hands of Kimimaro Kaguya.**

"Who?" Percy looked confused, before an image of a white haired boy with a bone sticking out of his hand appeared on the screen. He cringed and regretted asking.

** He appeared to be standing three feet in front of them through the mist screen, except he could only be seen through the rainbow. Tetsu became uneasy when he saw him. The look in his eyes...it was familiar. Apparently Naruto felt the same, because Tetsu saw his brother tense.**

**"Siara!" the boy's scarred face broke into a grin. "Is that Annabeth, too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"**

**"We're ... uh ... fine," Annabeth stammered. She was madly straightening her dirty T-shirt, trying to comb the loose hair out of her face. "We thought-Chiron-I mean-"**

"Crush on Luke?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth looked away. "I was young and stupid. Sue me."

**"He's down at the cabins." the boy's smile faded. "We're having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?"**

**"I'm right here," Grover called. He held the nozzle out to one side and stepped into Luke's line of vision. "What kind of issues?"**

"Civil War issues," Percy mumbled quietly.

**Just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, the bass from the subwoofers vibrated so much, it shook the pavement.**

**"Chiron had to-what's that noise?" the sandy haired boy yelled**

**Tetsu sighed. "Naruto, go take care of it." the sandy haired blonde looked at Tetsu and Naruto, just noticing them for the first time.**

"Wow, talk about a bad attention span," Ares said.

"You aren't one to talk," Athena rolled her eyes.

**Naruto groaned. "Do I HAVE to?"**

**Tetsu gave him a deadpan look. "Please big bro."**

"Aw, brotherly love," Aphrodite cooed. "I wonder what I'd have to do to get them both into be-"

"My kids wouldn't do that," Artemis rolled her eyes.

**The blonde sighed. "Fine. Annabeth. Grover. Come with me just to be safe."**

**Annabeth quickly hurried along, and Grover hesitated but handed the nozzle to Siara and left with the other 2 demigods.**

**The sandy haired boy eyed Tetsu. "Who are you?"**

**"Tetsuya," he told him. "Tetsu for short. And you?"**

**"Luke," was his response.**

"Simple and to the point," Hades grunted. "I like that."

**"Luke, what were you saying before?" Siara said as she adjusted the nozzle.**

**"Chiron had to break up a fight," Luke shouted to them over the music. "Things are pretty tense here, Siara. Word leaked out about the Zeus-Poseidon stand-off. We're still not sure how-probably the same scumbag who summoned the hellhound. Now the campers are starting to take sides. It's shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus."**

Percy growled, but Annabeth placed a hand on his shoulder and he calmed.

**Siara shot Tetsu a glance, but also shuddered. He assumed from the cold. "Artemis isn't choosing sides," he told her quietly. "She doesn't want to be involved in a war."**

"Of course," Artemis nodded.

**Tetsu heard a yell and music decreased drastically.**

**"So what's your status?" Luke asked. "Chiron will be sorry he missed you."**

**So Siara explained everything she could to him, from the beginning of the quest to just before the arch, including her dreams. Tetsu cut in at the point where she said she was knocked out.**

"Rude," Poseidon grumbled.

**"So I dived into the lake to heal her," he explained. "And then I met up with a water spirit."**

**Siara looked at Tetsu. "What? But I thought you met Ch-"**

**Tetsu shot her a glance that warned her to be silent. And she was. "The water spirit said Poseidon thanked me for saving his daughter, and told me to tell her that he summoned her to Santa Monica. And then we came here to send an Iris-Message to Chiron."**

"Why doesn't he want to tell him?" Hermes mumbled.

Ares shrugged. "Instinct?"

**"I wish I could be there," Luke muttered. "We can't help much from here, I'm afraid, but listen ... it had to be Hades who took the master bolt. He was there at Olympus at the winter solstice. I was chaperoning a field trip and we saw him."**

**Tetsu's eyes narrowed. Why was he so adamant on blaming Hades? Gods could not take other symbols of power directly. And no demigod would work for Hades, no matter the price.**

"It's true," Hades admitted.

**"But Chiron said the gods can't take each other's magic items directly."**

**"That's true," Luke said, looking troubled. "Still ... Hades has the helm of darkness. How could anybody else sneak into the throne room and steal the master bolt? You'd have to be invisible."**

**Tetsu glared at Luke, and the sandy haired teen just realized what he had implied.**

Thalia, Grover and Percy scowled. Annabeth just sighed.

**"Oh, hey," he protested. "I didn't mean Annabeth. She and I have known each other forever. She would never ... I mean, she's like a little sister to me."**

**Siara gained a thoughtful look, and Tetsu was really starting to dislike Luke. Maybe it was because his mother was a man hating goddess, but this guy seemed to, in Tetsu's eyes, embody everything his mother hated.**

"Some of them," Artemis admitted. "The boy was rather rude to me when I met him."

**The music stopped completely. A man screamed in terror, and a car door slammed shut. The Lincoln peeled out of the car wash.**

**"You'd better go see what that was," Luke said. "Listen, are you wearing the flying shoes? I'll feel better if I know they've done you some good."**

**"Oh...yeah!" Siara said, trying to not sound guilty. But Tetsu could see it. "Yeah, they've come in handy."**

"Why didn't you just tell him?" Grover asked.

"Guilt," Percy shrugged.

**"Really?" He grinned. "They fit and everything."**

**The water shut off. The mist started to evaporate.**

**"Well, take care of yourself out there in Denver," Luke called, his voice getting fainter. "And tell Grover it'll be better this time! Nobody will get turned into a pine tree if he just-"**

"Shut up," Percy growled and Grover looked ashamed.

**The mist was gone. And Luke's image faded into nothing. Tetsu and Siara were stood alone, waiting for their friends.**

**Annabeth, Naruto and Grover came around the corner, laughing, but stopped when they saw Siara's face, along with the dark look in Tetsu's eyes. Annabeth's smile faded. "What happened, Siara? What did Luke say?"**

**"Not much," Tetsu told her, able to tell Siara wasn't really in the mood to talk. "Let's go get some grub. I'm starving."**

"The better question right now," Percy spoke up. "Is what the heck did you do that made you laugh and make the guy pull out the car wash?"

Annabeth whispered something in Percy's ear, which made him laugh. "Yep, that'll do it."

**XXX**

**A couple minutes later, the demigods and satyr were sitting at a booth in a gleaming chrome diner. All around, families were eating burgers and drinking malts and soda.**

**Finally the waitress came over. She raised her eyebrow aseptically. "Well?"**

"I didn't like her," Annabeth admitted. "She was really condescending."

**Siara hesitated, and Tetsu glanced at her. "We want to order dinner."**

**"You kids have money to pay for it?"**

**Grover's lower lip quivered. Annabeth looked like she was about to pass out from hunger. Siara looked very troubled, as if trying to think up a sob story.**

**"Yes," Naruto told her, irritation lacing his voice.**

"I can see why," Percy agreed, as well as Thalia.

**Before the blonde could pay however, a rumble shook the building; a motorcycle the size of a baby elephant pulled up to the curb.**

**All conversation ceased. The motorcycles headlight glared, a wave of red enveloping a window. The gas tank had flames painted on; a shotgun holster was riveted on either side. The seat was leather, but it looked to be human skin.**

"And here comes the entrance," Percy rolled his eyes.

**The guy would have made any genin and maybe a chunin shinobi run for their parents. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the cruellest, most brutal face possible- handsome in some ways, but with an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights. Tetsu wanted to punch to punch the guy just from his looks, and even Naruto felt like he wanted to kick his ass.**

Everyone rolled their eyes, knowing who it was, except said person, who just smirked.

**As he walked into the diner, a hot, dry wind blew through the place. All the people rose, as if they were hypnotized, but the biker waved his hand dismissively and they all sat down again. Everybody went back to their conversations. The waitress blinked, as if somebody had just ignored her question. She asked them again, "You kids have money to pay for it?"**

**The biker said, "It's on me." He slid into the booth, which was way too small for him, and crowded Annabeth against the window.**

"Prick," Percy grumbled.

**Tetsu's violet eyes gained a dark look in them as he stared at the biker. He was always good at reading people. And he could tell this guy loved battle. He probably thrived in a war. War...Tetsu's eyes gained a triumphant look, as he realized now the hidden meaning behind his great grandfather's words.**

**He looked up at the waitress, who was gaping at him, and said, "Are you still here?"**

"So rude," Hestia frowned.

**He pointed at her, and she stiffened. She turned as if she'd been spun around, then marched back toward the kitchen.**

**The biker looked at Siara. His eyes couldn't be seen behind his red shades, but Tetsu could tell he was having an effect. Siara's face took on an annoyed expression. She looked like she was about to punch the guy, which Tetsu would pay to see.**

"So would I," Percy agreed.

**"So your old seaweed's kid huh?" He asked with a wicked grin.**

**Siara should have been surprised, but Tetsu saw she just looked more annoyed. "What's it to you?"**

**Annabeth's eyes flashed warning at Siara. "Siara, this is-"**

**"Ares," Tetsu spoke up. "The god of war...right?"**

"Haha!" Ares grinned. "Gotta love the war god!"

**The biker looked at the teen, and looked surprised. It was as if, again, he was just noticing Tetsu and his brother for the first time. "And who are you?"**

**"I do not see why it is any of your concern, war god," Tetsu told him.**

**Naruto grinned as he saw what Tetsu was doing. "Yeah," he added. "Just consider us two more demigods."**

Ares shrugged. "Whatever."

**The biker considered this, then shrugged. "Whatever."**

Everyone looked at Ares, who blushed and sunk into his chair.

**Then he looked back to Siara.**

**Siara blinked as she seemed to realize something. "You mean your Clarisse's father," she spoke.**

**Ares grinned and took off his shades. Where his eyes should have been, there was only fire, empty sockets glowing with miniature nuclear explosions. "That's right, punk. I heard you broke Clarisse's spear."**

"So deserved it," Grover shrugged.

**"She was asking for it," Siara grumbled.**

**"Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights, you know? What I'm here for-I heard you were in town. I got a little proposition for you."**

**The waitress came back with heaping trays of food: cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and chocolate shakes.**

**Ares handed her a few gold drachmas.**

**She looked nervously at the coins. "But, these aren't..."**

**Ares, completely casually, pulled a huge knife out and started cleaning his fingernails. "Problem, sweetheart?"**

"Ares," Hera said with a sickly sweet smile. "What did I say about threatening mortals?"

"Um..." Ares shifted. "To do it more?"

Hera glared at him. "We'll discuss this later."

Ares trembled in his chair.

**The waitress swallowed, then left with the gold.**

**"You can't do that," Siara growled at Ares. "You can't just threaten people with a knife."**

"Well I can," Ares told Percy, who growled.

**Ares laughed. "Are you kidding? I love this country. Best place since Sparta. Don't you carry a weapon, punk? You should. Dangerous world out there. Which brings me to my proposition. I need you to do me a favour."**

**"And what could we do for a god?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "Sacrifice a bull to you?"**

"Ooh, I'd like that," Ares grinned.

**Ares chuckled. "As amusing as that sounds, no. But it's just something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little ... date with my girl-friend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."**

**"And why can't you do it yourself?" Siara asked.**

"Because gods love giving mortals tasks," Thalia told Percy, and all the gods nodded.

**The fire in his eye sockets glowed a little hotter. "Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Siara Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?" He leaned forward. "Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you."**

Poseidon looked to Ares darkly. "I do not fight my children's battles Ares."

The war god trembled again.

**Siara desperately looked like she wanted to hit him. But she held it back. "We're not interested," she said. "We've got a quest."**

**Ares's fiery eyes made Tetsu see thing he didn't want to see: blood and smoke and corpses on the battlefield, all of them his old friends. "I know all about your quest, punk. When that item was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful ..." He licked his lips, as if the very thought of the master bolt made him hungry. "Well ... if I couldn't find it, you got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath."**

Hades frowned. "This is why I prefer Hermes."

**"_You _told him Hades stole the bolt?" Tetsu asked.**

**"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest."**

**"Thanks," Siara grumbled.**

"Your welcome," Ares smirked.

**"So you need us to retrieve your shield?" the black haired Uzumaki asked.**

**"Yeah," the war god replied. "Problem?"**

**"Yes," Tetsu grinned, and the war god got a bit of a worried expression. "But I'll talk about that later..."**

Ares actually shivered. "I don't like that look in his eye..."

**Ares decided to look away from Tetsu, focusing instead on Siara. "Look, I'm a generous guy. Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends."**

**"We're doing fine on our own," Siara said adamantly.**

"No we weren't," Percy admitted.

**"Yeah, right. No money. No wheels. No clue what you're up against. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom."**

**"My mom?"**

**He grinned. "That got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride."**

Annabeth and Percy blushed at the memory.

**"What interrupted your date?" Naruto said. "Did something scare you, war god?"**

Ares grit his teeth, and Percy smirked. It was good to see a son of Artemis liked to piss off gods.

Artemis beamed at her son in pride.

**Ares bared his teeth, but Tetsu noticed something about it. It seemed false, as if he were truly worried about something.**

"I'm worried about nothing!" Ares bellowed.

"Except that Hera will punish you," Hermes told him.

"Uh...that's different!"

**"You're lucky you met me, you little punks, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me."**

**They all blinked, and Ares was gone. Annabeth and Grover looked very scared.**

"Wusses," Ares grumbled.

Annabeth looked at him. "Could kill me with a flick."

"Touche."

**"Not good," Grover said. "Ares sought you out, Siara. This is not good."**

**Tetsu and Naruto glanced outside. Ares' bike was gone.**

**Ares was a god of war, but he wasn't very smart from what Tetsu could tell. And Ares seemed like he was planning something. But, based on what Artemis had told them from her brief description of the gods, was that Ares ran head on into battle without a plan. Plans were Athena's thing. Something was going on with Ares...**

"He's a lot smarter then you'd think," Athena spoke up. "Perhaps he is my legacy?"

**"It's probably some kind of trick," Siara said. "Forget Ares."**

**"We can't," Annabeth said. "Look, I hate Ares as much as anybody, but you don't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune. He wasn't kidding about turning you into a rodent."**

"No I wasn't," Ares grinned.

"Do it," Artemis dared him. "See what happens."

Ares wisely shut up.

**Siara looked down at her cheeseburger. "Why does he need us to?"**

**"Maybe it's a problem that requires brains," Annabeth said. "Ares has strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes."**

"How true," Athena smiled smugly, while Ares glared at her.

**"But this water park ... he acted almost scared. What would make a war god run away like that?"**

**Annabeth and Grover shared a nervous look before she responded. "I'm afraid we'll have to find out."**

**"Oh great," Naruto groaned. "Let's just get this shit over with."**

**"I have a bad feeling about this," Tetsu grumbled.**

"What a lovely way to end the chapter," Percy mumbled.

"Who will read next?" Zeus asked.

Hades shrugged. "Why not?" The book appeared in his hands. "These kids interest me either way."

"That sounded creepy," Percy mumbled.

"Don't test my patience Jackson," Hades growled.


End file.
